Forbidden Fire
by stewart14
Summary: A love story Dante and Lulu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lulu and Dante had been on the run from Joey Limbo for a month now and time had run out. This was entirely his fault. He had thought after all this time it was safe to come home; that they had lost Joey and his goons. Lulu was struggling with one and the other two had Dante subdued. You know Officer Falconeri you led us on a merry chase; too bad you and your lady friend have come to an end stated Joey. My father, Sonny and Jason will hunt you down if anything happens to us shouted Lulu. Your father and Jason will never find you, and Sonny will probably be thanking me considering this cop was going to take him down too. Do you have anything you would like to say to each other before you die, Joey asked. The two flunkies had Dante standing between them by now. Nothing to say asked a smiling Limbo? Well then, let's get this over with.

Nooooooo yelled Lulu struggling with her guard. Just as Joey fired, Lulu freed herself from her flunky and rushed toward Dante. The bullets struck Lulu in the back. Oh God no yelled Dante as he caught Lulu in his arms. Lulu… Lulu… answers me. I love you Lulu said before passing out. A hale of bullets rained down on Joey and his friends as Luke, Jason and Sonny rushed in. We have to get her to a hospital now, Dante said as he gathered Lulu in his arms.

Lulu wake up, you can't check out on me now, wake up. You just told me you loved me. You aren't getting away from me that easy. Dominic you have to let go of her now said Dr. Patrick Drake. We have to get her to surgery. The waiting was the hardest thing Dante had ever had to do. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Jason had called Sam on the way in, so everyone was there. All he could do was stand at the surgery door and wait. He wasn't good at waiting. A light touch on his shoulder brought him around quickly. He was usually more alert than that, more aware of his surroundings. You love my daughter don't you? She was beautiful. His Lulu looked so much like her. He didn't know what her mother was doing here but he knew Lulu would be glad to see her when she woke up. She will wake up. She has too. You must be Lulu's mother Laura and yes I do love your daughter; more than my own life. Lulu will make it, Laura said, she has a lot to live for.

After fours hours, everyone was glaring holes in him except Laura; she was just looking at him with a quiet intensity. Someone had brought him some clean clothes and Liz had let him clean up in the Doctors showers. How much longer? Dante didn't know how much more he could take it. The not knowing was killing him. The doors opened and out came Robin and Patrick. The surgery went well Dr. Drake said. We removed four bullets. One damaged Lulu's kidney. We are going to be monitoring it closely; she could still need it removed. Another hit her in the back but missed anything vital. The other two bullet struck her in the leg and shattered her femur. Lulu will probably be in a wheelchair for a while when she leaves and will need rehab on her leg. When we can see her, Dante asked. You aren't going to see her stated Sonny. It's your fault she is in that surgery room, said Luke. Dante knew that he couldn't say anything; it was his fault that the woman he loved more that anything was laying in the hospital. Feeling his mother Olivia's eyes on him Dante knew he needed to leave before he did something stupid. Walking off as Patrick was still talking to the family; he snuck down the hall to the ICU room. He had to see Lulu. Dante just stood in the doorway staring at Lulu. It was his fault that she was here, in this hospital fighting for her life. God he loved her so much and he had never told her. Hesitantly Dante moved to the bed. Sitting on the stool Dante picked up her hand; it looked so lifeless laying there. He loved everything about her; her courage, her fierce loyalty to those she loved. Lulu can you hear me Dante asked. I am so sorry I got you into this mess. I love you so much. Now that he was in here with her; nothing could make him leave. Dante had nothing to do but think and wait. Sitting at Lulu's side watching her breathe he started thinking back to the beginning. He had to wonder if Sonny knew that he was a cop. Hopefully everyone thought that he and Lulu had been on the run because Joey Limbo had put out a hit on him for being the Zacchara traitor Dominic Parelli, not an undercover cop Dante Falconeri.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The beginning, it seemed so long ago not a mere six months. From the first night he met her he felt a connection with her and it had only gotten stronger. Dante remembered the first time he saw Lulu at Jakes. She wanted Coleman to have another karaoke night for her friends Spinelli and Maxie. Her loyalty to her friends and the fact that she was gorgeous was the first thing that drew him to her. Their meeting had started out pretty wild considering two of her brothers had tried to beat the crap out of him. Lulu had ended up taking him to the hospital and he hadn't stopped trying to impress her since. She had a great sense of humor and he was never bored with her. Lulu laughed at his cheesy pick up lines and could give it right back to him. After that first meeting, he made sure that he ran into her often.

At the hospital carnival he knew that he was slowly cracking the shell she had put up. At the dunk a hunk, Lulu couldn't take her eyes off him. When Matt, her date, had to go back to work he knew that he had to make his move. They were having a good time at the carnival until Mr. Quartermaine had a heart attack and ran his car thru the barriers. Saving Morgan, getting hit by the car and almost having to have a new kidney was not his ideal of fun but at least it got Lulu to visit him. From their conversation a couple of nights later about love, he knew that Lulu was a very guarded person and winning her over would be a challenge; but it was a challenge he was up for. The next time Lulu visited him in the hospital she found his badge. He hated lying to her but he had to protect his cover. They ended up playing go fish and he knew he was a goner. He had never met anyone like her before.

Olivia stuck her head in the ICU door and said "Dante, you need to leave and get some rest."

"I'm not leaving Ma; not until she wakes up." a frightened Dante said.

Looking at her son's tear stained face; Olivia knew that no one could make him leave Lulu's side. "You love her don't you", asked Olivia coming into the room.

Nodding Dante said "I've never felt this way about anyone before Ma."

Smiling Olivia said "Lulu will be good for you; she won't take any of your crap."

Laughing, Dante said, "You're right about that. She is pretty good at giving it right back."

"Does Sonny know I'm a cop" Dante asked.

"No you're safe for right now but I don't know for how much longer. You know if you need anything; I'm here" his mother said.

"I know Ma, thanks" he said.

Laying his head on the bed beside Lulu he fell asleep thinking back on every minute they had spent together. Each one had just gotten better and better. She was so gorgeous at Maxie and Spinelli's wedding. The night she accidently drank the spike water at the photo shoot, she was so adorable stoned. When she had gotten trapped in the Zacharra basement looking for Carly he really thought he might loose her. He had been so afraid she was going to drown before Johnny could get back with the rescue crew and there would have been nothing he could have done to save her. When she remembered that she had overheard his conversation with Ronnie about being undercover and called him out on it; he knew that he couldn't lie to her anymore. He knew that would cause problems between them since Sonny was a close friend of the family.

Looking at the face of the man she loved Lulu softly called out Dante. He looked so tired bent over the side of the bed. When Lulu touched the side of his face, Dante came awake quickly.

"Hey you're awake. How are you feeling" a concerned Dante asked?

Patting the side of the bed, Lulu said "I would feel a lot better if you were here holding me. "

Grinning Dante said "I would love to but I think that bed is a little small and I don't want to hurt you."

Smiling weakly Lulu said "you could never hurt me and I really need to feel your arms around me."

Dante was glad that the hospital bed had rails on it or they would have ended up in the floor.

"So what happened after I passed out" asked Lulu?

"After you were shot, your father, Jason and Sonny showed up, shot Joey and his goons and brought us to the hospital". Kissing Lulu lightly on the forehead Dante asked her "why did you run in front of me?"

"I love you Dante Falconeri and I didn't want to live without you" a grinning Lulu said.

"I love you too Lulu Spencer but never ever do that to me again; you scared 10 years off my life."

They fell to sleep wrapped in each others arms. They had the rest of their lives to figure out their future.

Robin and Patrick came into the ICU to check on Lulu and found her and Dominic. Laughing Robin said "I think Lulu has found the best medicine she needs."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Joey tried to kill him the first time, he had almost gotten Lulu killed then. They had been at the pier arguing about Sonny again. He was trying to convince her that Sonny wasn't the good guy she thought him to be. If he hadn't leaned in to kiss her he would be dead. He had to admit Lulu handled getting shot at like a pro. She just looked at him and said "I know of a place we can hide out at."

Going to his room at Kelly's and her apartment to get clothes they set out for the cabin Lulu said was a good place to hide. "Lulu you don't need to get involved in this, you can just tell me where the cabin is and stay here" a concerned Dante said.

"I'm going" Lulu said. "The guy that was shooting at us is the same one that my Dad was talking to. My Dad was trying to set up a meeting between him and Sonny. Do you think Sonny knows you are a cop" Lulu anxiously asked?

Shaking his head Dante replied "Joey Limbo works for Anthony Zacharra so I don't think so. I think this is all Anthony Zacharra."

After two hours of driving, Dante asked "are you sure you know where this cabin is?"

"Yes," Lulu said, "there is a store just up the road we can get some food at. The cabin is just a few more miles up the road from the store."

"You go in and get some supplies I'll stay out here and watch for anything suspicious" Dante said.

Back on the road Lulu said "take the next right for about 2 miles, then take the first left and the lane should be about a mile on the right. There is an old barn in the back we can hide the car in. Hopefully it's still standing Lulu said; otherwise we are going to have to do something different with the car."

"You are enjoying this aren't you" asked Dante?

"What hiding out, running for ours lives? Yeah I told you I have an adventurous streak in me," a grinning Lulu said. "Let's get our stuff in the cabin before it gets dark."

"Great a three room cozy cabin complete with electricity and a fireplace" a grinning Dante said.

"Easy Romeo, don't get any ideals" a laughing Lulu said.

"I'll start a fire if you will unpack the food" said Dante.

"Hey Dante," Lulu yelled from the kitchen, "I will draw you high card to see who cooks."

"I've played cards with you before Lulu Spencer" Dante said peering around the door. "I think I'm better off just cooking. What did you get for dinner anyway" Dante asked?

"Take your pick spaghetti or burgers. I'm going to change out of this dress and heels while you cook" Lulu said.

"Need any help" Lulu asked from the doorway?

"Wow you are beautiful no matter what you wear" a smiling Dante stated.

"Yeah right" a laughing Lulu said "a pair of pajama bottoms, barefoot and my hair up in a pony tail."

Handing her a glass of wine, Dante said "you're gorgeous."

"Thank you. What can I do to help" asked Lulu?

"Not a thing. When we get back home I will cook you a dinner from scratch. I'm a pretty cook you know" a grinning Dante said.

"You do like to brag on yourself, don't you?" Lulu said.

"I told you before, next to you I am my favorite subject "chuckled Dante.

"Since you cooked, I'll wash dishes" Lulu said. "I'll take you up on that home cooked meal when we get back home that was really good."

Sitting in front of the fireplace Dante asked "So what are we going to do to pass the time."

"I have a deck of cards, how about another game of go fish" a grinning Lulu asked.

"Are you going to cheat" a cautious Dante asked?

"You are the one that got caught cheating at gin rummy but I did learn from the master. I could fleece you good if I had a mind to and you would never know it" laughed Lulu.

"Ok let's both agree not to cheat" Dante said.

Hours later Dante laid down his cards and said "It's been a long day, I'm beat. I'll take the couch and you can have the bedroom."

"I'll see you in the morning" Lulu shyly said. "Good night."

"Good night" Dante answered back.

As the weeks went by, Dante knew he was falling more in love with Lulu everyday. The sexual tension between them was getting unbearable. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He should have his own Sainthood medal.

Lulu had gone for a walk after dinner. He knew she was feeling the same tension he was. She had been gone a long time and Dante thought he better go look for her. Lulu and Dante collided coming through the front door. Grabbing her arms to keep her from falling, he couldn't resist kissing her.

Lulu sensed she was drowning in a whirlpool of desire as their lips met in a tentative exploration of their need for each other. When his mouth suddenly slanted possessively over hers, demanding a response she was lost. Surrendering willingly to the foridden fire that had been slowly building in her from the first moment they had met.

Lulu wanted him. On their own violation, her arms wound around his neck, and Dante, encouraged by that sign of surrender, picked her up in her arms and carried her into the bedroom.

Laying Lulu gently on the bed, Dante unbuttoned her shirt, stripping it and her bra from her. Lulu lay quietly in his arms as he traced teasing, arousing patterns over her breasts. When he moved to press hungry kisses to their budding, aching peaks, she moaned out in her need and began to move restlessly against him.

"Oh Dante" Lulu whispered pulling his shirt over his head.

"I know, I know" he growled, his voice heavy with passion.

Beyond thought, Dante shifted his weight, taking care not to lie too heavily upon her. The soft swell of her breast were crushed to his rock-hard-chest, and the heat of his need was a fire against her. The thrust of his hips against hers felt so good that Lulu began to move against him. Deftly he reached between them to unbutton her jeans, then, shifting away from her , he slipped them from her along with the rest of her clothes, baring her beauty to him for the first time.

"Lulu…. you're more gorgeous than I'd ever imagined," Dante told her, the irrefutable hunger in his feverish gaze telling her that he wanted her beyond all else.

Lulu's initial nervousness faded at these words, and her lips curved in a smile of pleasure. "You make me feel beautiful.

"I want you, Lulu, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life" Dante moved between her legs and bent to kiss her, his lips claiming hers in a passionate exchange. His lips and hands were doing wonderful things and there was no time for thought, only time for pleasure, as wave after wave of heart-stopping ecstasy swept over her, peaking in a crash of climactic abandon that left her sobbing and helpless beneath him. Quickly removing the rest of his clothes Dante claimed her in one smooth thrust.

The tight velvet clasp of her body sent sensation after sensation of exquisite agony through Dante as he thrust deeply into her damp, welcoming heat until ecstasy shuddered through him as he convulsed in sweet release. Sated, they lay together in silence, too spent to speak.

Lulu was the first too speak "I guess you can back up those cheesy pick up lines Officer."

Laughing Dante said "I told you so" and proceeded to back it up again.

Weeks later lying in bed after a glorious bout of lovemaking, Dante said. "It's been a month and Joey hasn't found us. I think it should be safe to go back home.

Feeling something wet running down his side, Dante asked "Lulu what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Rolling over to face Dante, Lulu said "you once asked me why Johnny and I broke up and I told you it was none of your business. I need to tell you about my past. It's not something I'm proud of but it's made me the person I am today and it may change how you feel about me."

Putting his finger over her mouth Dante said "your past is your past. Nothing you could ever say to me will change my feelings for you. I don't need to know anything other than what I know right now."

Kissing him lightly Lulu said "Thank you for that but I need to tell you. I don't want any secrets between us.

Taking a deep breathe, Lulu said "I will give you the condensed version" and started her painful story. When I was younger I got involved with a married man named Dillon. He was married to Maxie's sister Georgie. We were only together one time and I ended up pregnant. I knew that I was not in a position to raise a baby by myself so I had an abortion. That was one of the most painful and difficult decisions I've ever had to make; will probably ever have to make in my life.

I had finally got my life back on track when I met this guy named Logan. He seemed like a really nice guy and we eventually moved in together. Little did I know that he and Maxie had a bet going to see if he could get me to sleep with him. Maxie told me how she watched us from the closet and then she later slept with Logan for his payment on the bet. Needless to say we broke up. Not long after that I met Johnny.

After we broke up, Logan became really obsessive and mad blaming Maxie for our breakup. Even when I was with Johnny, he never stopped. I was at Johnny's penthouse one night and I saw Logan thru the window trying to rape Maxie at the Crimson office. Logan saw me watching, stopped and came to the penthouse which was across the street from Crimson. I wouldn't let him in so he broke down the door with an ax. I had picked up a knife to defend myself. I didn't mean to kill him; it was an accident. Johnny and Maxie showed up and Logan was dead. Johnny ended up in jail. I tried to tell the truth at the trial; that is was me, not Johnny that killed Logan but no one would believe me. They thought I was trying to protect Johnny. Everywhere I went I kept seeing and hearing Logan. I ended up being put in a mental institution. Claudia convinced the jury that it was self defense; fortunately Johnny didn't have to pay for my crime and mistakes. We never got back on the right track after that. He thought I was too weak plus the fact that he messed around with Maxie behind my back. It just didn't work."

"Sonny helped me through all that. He has been there for me when my own family hasn't. eThat's why this has been so hard for me" Lulu said quietly. " So there you go; that's my cynical perception of reality and why I know that love doesn't last."

"I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore" Lulu sadly whispered; not able to look at Dante.

"Lulu… please look at me" Dante asked.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Lulu looked into Dante's own tear streaked face.

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me and I'm so sorry you had to go through all that but like I said before, it doesn't change how I feel about you" Dante said.

Kissing Lulu lightly on the forehead Dante said, "I told you before that I have it on good authority that love last till your old and grey and shows up when you least expect it.

Looking deep into her eyes Dante told her, "personally I don't see how anyone could pick Maxie over you. It's their loss and my gain."

Smiling Lulu asked, "What happens when you close your case? What then?"

"I honestly don't know. I do know that I don't want to lose you. When I started this job I never expected to find someone like you. We just take it one day at a time" Dante said.

Smiling Lulu whispered against his lips, "I'm so glad I met you Dante Falconeri"

"I am too Lulu Spencer" Dante said as they lost their self to the mindless passion that consumed them whenever they were together.

They left for Port Charles the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dante awoke slowly savoring the warmth he felt with Lulu. He hadn't planned on falling asleep with her but he had needed her comfort just as much as she had needed his. He knew he hadn't been asleep long but this wouldn't score him any points with her family or Sonny. Getting out of bed without waking her was tricky, but he managed Kissing Lulu lightly he headed to find her family. Dante knew this wasn't going to be easy but he needed to get this over with so he could get back to Lulu. He wondered how much longer his cover was going to last.

Walking into the waiting room, he found Luke and Sonny.

"Where did you run off to" asked Sonny.

"I've been in the ICU with Lulu" Dante said somberly.

"So where have you and my daughter been all this time" Luke asked?

"A cabin a couple of hours from here. Joey Limbo shot at me while I was talking to Lulu on the pier. Lulu said she knew of a place I could hide out. I couldn't keep her from coming with me. I thought we had lost them but I guess they were just waiting for us to come back to town. We had just gotten back to Lulu's apartment when they grabbed us." Dante said.

"If I hadn't had someone watching Kelly's and Lulu's place, we wouldn't have known Joey had you" Sonny stated. "Why was he after you?"

"I appreciate that boss. I don't know. All I can think of is Anthony Zacharra considers me a traitor for siding with you. Mr. Spencer, I never meant for Lulu to get hurt. I didn't want her involved in any of this" Dante said.

"Well knowing my daughter, she didn't leave you much choice" Luke said.

Dr. Drake walked into the room at that time. "I just checked on Lulu. She is doing as well as can be expected at this time. She is awake. Someone can go in for just a little while. She needs all the rest she can get. If she continues to do this well we can get her out of ICU and into a regular room tomorrow. "

"I'll go get Laura. She is in the chapel. I know she will want to see her first," Luke said.

"Princess….. You've had us really worried" Luke said from the doorway. "There is someone here who is anxious to see you if you're up for it." Opening the door wider Laura stepped in the room.

"Mom….. Oh my gosh. What are you doing here? How long are you staying?" Lulu asked weakly.

"I heard there was trouble and I had to come" Laura said. "I'm going to be here until you're completely recovered so you just rest for right now."

Lulu's reunion with her mother was bittersweet. She wanted to be able to talk to her mom about her relationship with Dante, what was going on in her mom's life and how long she was going to be able to stay but she was just not up for it.

Dante was sitting beside the bed the next time she woke up. "Hey gorgeous, how are you feeling"

a concerned Dante asked?

"Better" Lulu said "but you look awful, you need to go home and get some rest."

"Are you kidding me, I'm not leaving you" Dante said.

"Dante there is nothing you can do right now. I'm going to need you more when I go home" Lulu said. "Please go home and rest."

"Ok ...Ok…I'll go home when your mom comes back, but I will be back in the morning." Dante said.

"Dante does Sonny know you're a cop" a worried Lulu asked?

Rubbing his hands over his eyes Dante said "No and I don't know how much longer my cover is going to last. You don't need to be worrying about this. You need to concentrate on getting better."

Distraught Lulu asked "How can I not worry about this? You are the man that I love. You could be killed any second if Sonny or Jason finds out who you are."

"Look, I just want to focus on getting you better. Ronnie might not like it, but Sonny can wait." Dante said. "I talked to Sonny earlier; he doesn't know anything other than Anthony putting a hit on me for being a Zacharra traitor."

Smiling weakly, Lulu said "You better watch your back Officer because I'm not up to it right now. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. I stepped in front of bullets once for you. I don't want to have to do that again."

"And you will never do that again" scowled Dante. "I'm not going to loose you."

"Well I see you're awake, Laura said coming into the room."

"Hi Mom. I would like for you to meet Dominic Parrelli. Dominic this is my mom Laura Spencer." Lulu said.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Spencer. We weren't really introduced earlier. You know, you have a terrific daughter." Dante said.

"I think she is pretty special myself Dominic," a smiling Laura said.

Kissing Lulu Dante told her, "I'll be back later."

"Dominic seems like a really nice young man. Too nice for a mob lieutenant" Laura said to Lulu.

"He is Mom, I love him; but I don't know if that love is going to be enough" Lulu sadly said.

"Enough? What do you mean by enough?" Laura asked.

"Anything that is worth having Lulu you have to work for it" Laura told her daughter.

Patrick chose that moment to come into the ICU. "How are you feeling? You are certainly doing a lot better than I expected at this time." Patrick asked.

"So what all is wrong with me Patrick" Lulu asked.

"Well one bullet damaged your kidney. We are monitoring it closely; hopefully you won't need to have a transplant. Another bullet struck you in the back without hitting anything vital and the last two bullets shattered your femur. You are going to need to be in a wheelchair until that leg stabilizes enough for you to be on crutches" Patrick told Lulu and Laura. "I'll let you get some rest. I will check on you later."

Over the next two weeks Lulu's health improved. Dante was a frequent visitor and stayed with Lulu as much as his investigation of Sonny would allow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two weeks after the shooting Lulu was able to be released from the hospital. Carly was letting her have the penthouse at the Metro Court since her apartment wasn't wheelchair equipped and she would be close to work if she wanted to go in.

"Are you ready blow this joint" Dante happily asked Lulu.

"I am, but I have one request" Lulu said.

"Whatever the lady wants" Dante told Lulu.

"I want to go down by the pier before we go to the penthouse" Lulu said. "I've been in here too long."

"Pulling the wheelchair backwards on two legs Dante laughingly told Lulu hang on."

"Do you have a license to drive this thing" Lulu teasingly asked.

Kissing Lulu on the forehead Dante said, "I do just for you."

"Thank you for bringing me down here. I was beginning to go stir crazy in that hospital room" Lulu said.

"So your Mom is going to stay with you at the penthouse while she is here" Dante asked?

Sighing unhappily, Lulu said "everyone thinks I need someone with me until I can get around on crutches."

"I don't like it either but it's probably for the best right now" Dante told her. "It's getting colder, I better get you in."

"Mrs. Spencer, please to see you again. I hope we didn't worry you. Lulu wanted to go by the pier first" Dante said rolling Lulu further into the penthouse.

"Not at all Dominic and please call me Laura. Lulu, I have some errands to run. I'll be back in a couple of hours if that's ok. Dominic would you mind staying with Lulu until I get back?" Laura asked them.

"I'll be glad to stay with Lulu until you get back Laura" Dante said looking adoringly at Lulu.

"So what are we going to do for the next two hours" Dante asked settling on the couch with Lulu in his arms.

Running her finger over Dante's lower lip Lulu said "I don't have a clue, what do you have in mind Officer Falconeri?

"Well….. (kissing Lulu) ……what I have in mind……. (kissing her again)…… is probably going to be a test of my willpower," Dante tenderly told her.

"You know, Lulu said kissing Dante, there is nothing better I would like to do than spend the next two hours in bed with you but obviously we can't, pointing to her leg, so how about a movie," Lulu teasingly said.

"Groaning," Dante said, "this is definitely going to test my willpower."

When Laura returned two hours later, Lulu had fallen asleep. Carrying Lulu to the bedroom Dante told Laura "I will be back in the morning."

"Dominic, Lulu will be fine. She's strong; she's a Spencer." Laura told him.

Over the next three weeks, Lulu continued to improve. Her rehab was going great on her leg. Dr. Drake had told her she could start using crutches. She had been doing work for Crimson from the penthouse. Dante was a regular visitor. She had dodged any questions about Dante from her family. She and her mother were getting to know one another again.

"What's all of this," Lulu asked as Dante came into the penthouse.

"Well I told you at the cabin that I would fix you a homemade dinner. Tonight's the night. Where is your Mom?" Dante asked unloading the groceries in the kitchen.

"Since Patrick released me from wheelchair confinement today, Mom is staying at Lucky's tonight. Cam and Jake wanted to have a sleep over." Lulu seductively said.

Grinning, Dante asked, "Can I have my own sleep over after dinner?"He asked pulling Lulu into his arms.

"You can sleep over anytime you like" Lulu said kissing Dante.

"Well I better hurry up with dinner huh?" Dante said.

"I guess you better. What can I do to help hurry this along?" Lulu whispered in his ear.

"Mmmmmm you're not helping. You're just distracting me, he whispered against her lips. Setting her aside, Dante said "but it's a nice distraction."

"Ok I will have to admit, you are a terrific cook" Lulu said taking the dishes to the kitchen. So is this going to become a habit. You cook, I clean?

"Well it might, but right now I think the dishes can wait, Dante said kissing the back of her neck.

Turning to face Dante, Lulu said "do you have something better to do in mind?"

"You are dangerous Lulu Spencer he said before his lips came crashing down on hers. He kissed her with a passion that surprised even him. His lips slid across her cheek to her ear where he tasted its sweetness, flicking his tongue in and out with a skill that left her gasping for breath.

Lulu felt a heat creeping through her body that seemed to radiate deep inside until she tingled and warmed all over. A burning began deep in her core. She ached. She felt fevered. Her arms crept around his neck. "Please Dante," Lulu begged as he broke the kiss.

Dante savored the hot sweetness of her mouth, his kiss stirring something volatile in both of them. Their breathing grew labored. Her lips parted, as Dante's hands slid down to her hips pulling her close with a near violence that mad her cry out. Time stood still.

As hands loosened and discarded clothing, they watched each other with eyes half closed eyes, in mute fascination, panting breathlessly. Lulu was mesmerized by the glistening bronze of his body as he lifted her in his arms and took her in one swift thrust. His body moved with masterly expertise as he pumped rhythmically against hers. "Oh God Lulu, I can't wait." Dante cried out. Lulu's own climax brought a cry to her lips as she exploded into a million pieces. For the longest time neither of them were willing to break the spell, so they clung together as if suspended in time. Gathering his wits about him, Dante gathered Lulu in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

Laying her gently on the bed, Dante whispered huskily, "you want me again, I can feel you trembling. You're on fire for me, the same as I'm on fire for you." His lips moved over hers, melting them like hot wax. One hand caught and held her head as the other moved upward along her ribs, seeking and finding one swollen breast. Agile fingers sought her nipple, teasing it erect, creating a throbbing in her loins again. Leaving her lips, his mouth charted a course across her face, placing faint kisses along her eyes her brow, her jaw, finding its way to her ear, making her shiver as he traced its contours with his tongue.

Lulu arched up against him. Her hands spread out over his smooth chest and shoulders drawing him closer. Slowly, tentatively they began to explore, measuring his shoulders, feeling the muscles contract beneath her palms. Her searching fingers stroked his arms and shoulders, working their way gradually up into his thick ebony hair.

Dante's velvet lips at last found her breast, scorching her with their heat. His teeth worried her throbbing, swollen nipple, as his tongue laved it. Flashes of white hot passion seared through her, making her cry out in longing. As his mouth worshipped her breasts, his hand slid to her thighs, caressing and then parting them. His long, sensitive fingers evoking pleasures Lulu only imagined existed. Hearing her shocked gasp as his fingers slipped inside her warmth, stroking the moist velvet there, his thumb continuing its arousal of her sensitive feminine core. Lulu's whole body tensed in expectation and then seemed to explode into a million tiny fragments as her brought her to fulfillment.

As spasms shook her from head to toe, Dante entered her. His thrusts became faster and deeper until her passion flamed into an all-consuming desire, and she met his thrusts with her own. Her body was on fire, consumed and fed by his. Together they climbed from one plateau of passion to another. Wave after wave of rapture shuddered through them as they clung together, savoring the delight of their mutual release. Holding each other afterward, they both realized that they belonged to each other totally, body and soul. They awoke each other time and time again that night, each time renewing their desire for each other; each time taking them to a land of fire and love, where passion knew no bounds.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three weeks later, Lulu was back in her own apartment she shared with Maxie. Her leg was healing nicely and she could get around for a couple of hours a day without her crutches.

The vibrating cell phone on the bedside table woke Dante. Rolling away from Lulu, he reached for it before it could wake her. After reading it; he turned toward Lulu. Kissing his way up her spine to her neck, he whispered huskily "Lulu."

"Mmmmmmm again" she murmured turning toward Dante, "you wore me out last night" Lulu whispered to him while winding her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "What do you have in mind this early in the morning Officer?" Lulu asked him while her hands wondered over his back and lower.

"I think you know what I have in mind" he said against her lips. His skin tingled everywhere her hands touched, as if every nerve ending in his body was suddenly on fire. He leaned into her, wanting more, much more. A primitive groan escaped his lips as he tightened his embrace and his mouth captured hers in a deep, possessive kiss that gave full rein to his passion. Breaking the kiss before he lost control, Dante kissed her mouth softly before dropping light, nibbling kisses down her throat and across her shoulders, slowly sliding downward inch by inch until Lulu thought she would scream with frustration before he reached his goal. As his tongue lazily circled one throbbing nibble, flicking it while he rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger, Lulu gasped and quivered all over.

His hands slowly skimmed down the entire length of her body in one intense caress that took her breathe away. When his hand slipped between them to her thighs, she arched her hips in anticipation of his touch. A cry escaped her lips as his fingers slipped through the soft, moist folds and found the core of her. Wave after wave of sensations washed over her, each one more intense than the first. Spasms rocked her body as liquid fire burned clear to the soles of her feet.

"Please Dante, I need you now," Lulu choked out.

"I love you Lulu" he said as he entered her slowly, fighting for control to keep from plunging in as he felt her throbbing heat surround him. He began to move inside her, slowly and deeply, gaining momentum, rocking their bodies in that ancient rhythm. The earth seemed to turn on its side, spinning, as they were thrown into a swirling whirlpool. Pressure built inside her until it burst through, sending blinding flashes of light through her brain and rocking her body in spasms of pleasure. Upon hearing Lulu cry out and feeling her spasms contract around his own heated, pulsating flesh, he allowed his own steely control to break. With one powerful, deep thrust, he followed her to his own shattering release.

For a long while they lay locked in a sweet embrace in total exhaustion, their ragged breathes all that could be heard in the early morning dawn.

Lulu was the first to break the silence. "I love you Dante Falconeri."

Kissing her lightly, Dante said "I love you too" as he rolled off her and lay on his back, pulling her tightly to his side. Lulu ran her fingers over his smooth, golden chest before resting her hand over his heart. Grabbing her hand, they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

Much later, Dante laid awake taking pleasure in having Lulu in his arms. Easing from the bed to take a shower; he left Lulu blissfully unaware of the events going to take place today. He knew today was going to be a hard day on everyone, especially her, for today was the day Sonny was going to be arrested.

Lulu was awake watching him as he came out of the bathroom. You're up early this morning she told him.

Nodding his head he said, "I got a text earlier, Sonny is going to be arrested today." Sitting on the side of the bed, he brushed the hair from Lulu's eyes. "I know this is going to be hard on you, but it has to be done," he told her. "Are you ok, you're awfully pale," he asked.

Nodding, Lulu said. "I'm fine. I've just been tied up in knots for weeks; worried about you. I know you have a job to do," Lulu told him, "but I was hoping we would have more time."

"This doesn't have to change anything between us Lulu. I love you." Dante told her.

"I love you too Dante, but I also love my family and this is going to devastate them," Lulu told him, "I want this to work out between us too, but we are going to have a lot of obstacles to overcome. I don't even want to think about what they are going to say when they find out that I knew you were undercover."

Holding her face tenderly between his hands he said, "I'm not going to let this come between us. You know we haven't really talked about what happens when Sonny's busted. What would you think about me working at PCPD?"

"You would really do that; quit you're job at NYPD," Lulu amazingly asked.

"I would do anything for you. Beside, my Ma is here," Dante said.

Kissing her deeply, he said "I've got to go. We'll talk about this later. I will call you when I have more information."

Curling up into a ball, Lulu cried until she was exhausted. After running all the possibilities over and over in her mind, Lulu knew she had to get up. She was a Spencer. Spencer's were tough and resilient.

Lucky arrested Sonny that afternoon for murdering Claudia. They were trying to keep anyone from finding out Dominic Parelli was really undercover cop Dante Falconeri until the trail. Lucky had finally gotten Maxie to confess the truth about seeing Sonny with a bloody handprint on his shirt, the night that Claudia had disappeared. Sonny had confessed to Dominic/Dante that no cop would ever find Claudia's body; he made sure of that.

Sonny's trail was set for the following week.

On the day of the trail, Lulu was at Kelly's getting breakfast. Just the thought of food made her sick to her stomach. Dante's superiors had requested that he come to Brooklyn before the trail; so he had to secretly sneak back a couple of times this past week and she was worried sick about him.

"Want some company," Johnny asked from behind her.

"Hi Johnny, sure have a seat. I guess you're going to the trail today," Lulu asked?

"How are you holding up," Johnny asked sitting down at the table "you don't look very good."

"I'm just worried about Sonny," Lulu said. "How all of this is going to affect Carly, Michael, Morgan and Kristina."

"Look Lulu I overheard you and Dominic on the docks one day. I know that Dominic is Dante Falconeri, Olivia's son and undercover cop. I know this has got to be hard on you." Johnny said somberly.

"Johnny, I don't know see how anything good is going to come out of this. Everyone is going to be hurt. I am so worried about Dante," Lulu said. "I've got to go. See you later."

The trail was the biggest thing to hit Port Charles in years. Astonished was the only word that could describe Sonny when Dante was called to testify; then the rage hit.

"Lucky, I'm scared for Dante," Lulu whispered to him.

Grabbing her hand Lucky said, "It's going to be ok Lulu."

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor we have. In the matter of the murder of Claudia Corrinthos, we the jury find Sonny Corrinthos guilty," the juror said.

"NO" yelled Michael, "He didn't do it. I killed Claudia. I'm the one that found my mother and Claudia in the cabin. Jason and Sam didn't show up until I had already killed her. My dad wasn't even there until it was all over. He didn't kill her, I did."

Total chaos erupted after that. Michael and Sonny were both taken back to the PCPD.

Coming over to Lulu, Dante said, "I've got to go to the station. I'll probably have to go back to Brooklyn and finish up paperwork. I'll be gone a couple of days. Try not to worry."

"Dante, please be careful. What if Sonny is released, he's not going to forget this, Lulu said.

"Dante we have to go to the station," Lucky said coming up behind him and Lulu.

Kissing Lulu, Dante said, "I've got to go, it's going to be fine."

"You knew Lulu, you knew that Dominic was really Olivia's son and an undercover cop, an enraged Carly asked her cousin? " How could you set back and just let this happen?"

"Carly, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell anyone. If I would have said anything, I would have gotten Dante killed," Lulu regretfully said.

Carly furiously yelled, "I will never forgive you Lulu. Because of you my son is going to go to prison.

Running into Olivia as she turned around, Carly unleashed her wrath on her. "You knew all this time that Claudia was the one that had gotten Michael shot. Now your son, an undercover cop, was going to put Sonny in prison and you never said a word to me. My so called friend. How could you let this happen?" a livid Carly asked?

"Lulu, this is not your fault. Sonny knew this could happen at any time. They are the ones that covered Claudia's death up. Not you," Olivia said putting her arms around Lulu.

"I knew this was going to happen," Lulu said forlornly.

"I'm going to go to Kelly's. Would you like to go," Olivia asked Lulu.

"Sure," Lulu said.

Dante had been gone for almost a week. She had not heard from him for two days now and she was getting worried. They had talked every day since he had been gone; but nothing for the last two days. Preoccupied with her thoughts, Lulu didn't realize Kate was in her office until she heard the arguing. Stopping at the door, Lulu overheard Olivia ask Kate if she was threatening her. Confused, Lulu wondered why Kate would be threatening her.

"Are you telling me that you're going to tell Sonny that Dante is his son, Olivia asked?

"You need to tell the truth Olivia. If you think Sonny won't retaliate against Dante, you need to think again," Kate told her. "Unless you tell the truth, you are going to get your son killed."

Stifling her gasp, Lulu rushed back to the elevator. Reeling over the fact that Dante was Sonny's son. She had to get to Dante. He had to know the truth.

Walking into the NYPD, Lulu asked to speak to Office Falconeri. Office Falconeri's not here right now. Can someone else help you ma'am. "What about someone named Ronnie, I'm sorry I don't know his last name," Lulu said.

"Lulu, what are you doing here. I was just on my way to Port Charles," Ronnie said.

"Why were you coming to Port Charles? Where is Dante," Lulu asked?

Steering her away from the front desk, Ronnie said, "Dante's not here."

"Wha…. What to you mean not here, where is he" a bewildered Lulu asked?

"Lulu, Dante was shot at last night. He's fine but we had to send him to a safe house," Ronnie told her.

"Safe house. I….. I don't understand. When is he coming back," Lulu frantically asked.

"Lulu, we don't know when or if he is even coming back. We assume Sonny is behind the shooting but we don't know for sure." Ronnie told her.

"Not coming back, what to you mean?" Lulu asked him. "I didn't get to tell him bye."

"He went to a safe house and if he gets compromised there, then we will move him again. If that doesn't work, then he will go into witness protection and he will never come back. I was on my way to Port Charles to tell you and Olivia. Dante wanted to call you but we couldn't let him. We couldn't take a chance on your phones being bugged," Ronnie told an overwhelmed Lulu.

How she made it back to her car, Lulu didn't know. Too numb to think, she sat staring out the windshield with tears streaming down her face. Gone, not coming back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

How she got back to Port Charles Lulu didn't know. Her only thought was getting to Olivia. Olivia wasn't at her apartment so Lulu decided to go by Kelly's.

Hello… "Lulu it's Lucky, where have you been, where are you at now."

"I just pulled up at Kelly's why," Lulu asked him.

"Stay there, I will be there in just a minute," Lucky told her.

"Lucky, what's the matter?" Great he hung up, Lulu muttered.

Getting out of her car as Lucky pulled up, Lulu said "what is the matter?"

Grabbing her arms, Lucky said "Lulu, Dad is in the hospital, he had a heart attack."

"What, no….oh my gosh, when," a distraught Lulu asked.

"Late this afternoon. Get in; I will take you to the hospital. Where have you been, I have been trying to call you all day," Lucky asked his sister.

"I went to see Dante. When I got to the NYPD, Ronnie told me that someone had tried to kill him yesterday. He's fine, but they put him in a safe house. I don't know when or if he's even coming back Lucky. Now Dad. How are Tracy and Mom holding out," Lulu asked.

Laughing, Lucky said, "Well so far no fights have broken out."

"Lulu, I'm sorry about Dante. He'll come back. He loves you. Don't give up, ok," Lucky told her.

"Mom, Tracy, I'm so sorry I wasn't here," Lulu said giving them both a hug.

"Where have you been," Tracy asked.

"I'm sorry, I had to go to the city for work," Lulu told them. "How is Dad?"

"He is in surgery. We don't know anything else right now." Tracy told her.

Lulu was sitting in the chapel praying for her Dad and Dante when Carly came in.  
Carly, I know you are still upset with me. If you would just let me explain," Lulu pleaded.

Sitting in the pew, Carly said, "I would like to hear your side."

"I was so conflicted over all of this. I found out by accident that Dominic was really Dante, Olivia's son and a cop. I was worried how all of this was going to affect you, Michael and especially Morgan. I know I should have told you, but I knew nothing good was going to come out of this and I was going to be stuck in the middle. You are my family but at the same time, here was this noble, great guy that I was starting to care about. You and I both overlook what Sonny is because his heart is in the right place, but Sonny is a criminal. We both knew he would eventually get caught. I just didn't know that it would be by someone that I knew. Deep down, I also knew if Sonny found out that Dante was a cop, he would kill him. I knew that I wouldn't be able to live with that on my conscience. I tried to convince myself that Sonny wouldn't hurt him if he knew that he was Olivia's son. That he would be off limits, like Lucky, but I saw Dante's side of it too. He sees things in black and white, while I see the gray. I think he was starting to see the gray too. This was so hard for him because he likes all of you, including Sonny. This could have all been prevented, if Olivia would have just told the truth. I don't know if the outcome would have been any different, but Dante would be here right now. I am so glad that everything turned out ok with Michael and Sonny. I hope you can eventually forgive me," an upset Lulu told her.

"Lulu I've had time to think about all of this. I know you were trying to do the right thing. I know this has been really hard on you and I'm sorry I said those things to you at the trail. I was upset about Michael. I know we should have told the truth about Claudia, but I was so afraid for Michael and Sonny thought covering it up was the right thing to do. I'm sorry can you forgive me," Carly asked her.

"I love you Carly, you are my best friend and sister all rolled into one. I wouldn't know what to do without you in my life. There is more that you don't know, but I have to talk to Olivia first. As soon as I talk to her, I will tell you because I'm going to need your advice and support. I left her a message to come to the hospital so hopefully this will all be over tomorrow and Dante can come home," Lulu said hugging her cousin.

"Olivia had to go to one of the other hotels for Jax, she won't be back for a couple of days," Carly told her. "Are you ok, you're awfully pale?"

"Carly, you have to get her back now. Dante's life depends on it. I went to the NYPD today. Dante is in a safe house. Someone tried to kill him yesterday and they think it was Sonny. He can't come back until they find out who did it. I have to fix this. I was going to wait for Olivia, but this can't wait. Where is Sonny, I haven't seen him since I've been here," a frantic Lulu asked her?

Puzzled, Carly said, "Lulu what do you mean, fix what. What are you talking about?"

Distraughtly, Lulu told her cousin, "I heard Olivia and Kate arguing this morning, that is why I went to the city. I had to tell Dante. I overheard part of their conversation. Carly, Dante is Olivia and Sonny's son. Sonny put a hit out on his own son. I have to find him, he has to stop this. Will you go with me?

Rising too quickly, Lulu had to grasp the pew to keep from falling.

Grabbing her cousin, Carly asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just stood up too quick. I'm just worried about Dad and Dante. Christmas is this week. I thought we would be spending it together," a disheartened Lulu said.

"I haven't seen Sonny either. Let me call Jason to find out where he is. You stay here and I will be right back," Carly told her.

Walking back into the chapel, Carly told her, "I couldn't get Jason either. I left him a message to call me as soon as possible and if Sonny had put a hit out on Dante, then he needed to call it off now. I would explain why as soon as he called. It's going to be ok Lulu. We are going to fix this and Dante will be home before Christmas. This is going to be our Christmas miracle."

"I pray that you are right Carly," Lulu told her as numbness settled over her.

Lulu had been at the hospital for two days. There was still no word from Jason or Sonny. Olivia was on her was back home. All Lulu could do was pray that everything was going to work out and Dante would still be alive. Worried about her Dad and Dante, she was exhausted. Almost falling out of her chair, Laura finally convinced her to go home.

Falling asleep immediately, Lulu could see him. He was there waiting for her. She saw him just beyond the gray misty places in one's dreams, dreams that harbor every subconscious thought, every memory.

Dante, vitally alive, his dark hair falling carelessly over his forehead, dark eyes mocking, sensuous lips grinning mischievous. Running to him, she reveled in the feel of him against her. Oh Dante, she whispered. She broke the kiss to tell him how happy she was that he was home but found him fading away before her eyes until her arms were empty. "Don't leave me Dante, she cried, screams bursting from her throat. She felt someone's hands on her.

"Lulu wake up, wake up", Maxie said.

Jerking awake to find Maxie standing over her bed, she knew she had been dreaming, but it had seemed so real. Sitting on the side of the bed, Maxie asked, "Are you ok?"

"It just seemed so real that he was here Maxie. I don't know if I'm ever going to see him again. We never even got a chance to say goodbye," Lulu choked out.

Hugging her, Maxie said, "It's going to be ok. Get some more sleep. I'll wake you if anyone calls."

Emotionally drained, Lulu welcomed sleep, for there Dante would come to her. During the day, she worried about Dante and her Dad, but at night only she and Dante existed.

Rinsing her mouth out and wiping her face with a cool cloth, Lulu knew she needed to make an appointment with Dr. Lee. Staring at herself in the bathroom mirror, she couldn't deny that she might be pregnant. Since she had been staying at the hospital with her Dad and being worried about Dante, she had just thought it was just nerves.

"Dr. Lee, I appreciate you seeing me on short notice, Lulu told her.

"It's not problem Lulu, what can I do for you," Dr. Lee asked her.

"I think I may be pregnant. I've been nauseated, light headed and sick to my stomach. With everything going on, I just thought it might be stress and tension. I haven't been sleeping good or eating right," a worried Lulu said.

"Well, let's find out for sure. Let's get some blood work done, then we will see if we need to do a sonogram," she told Lulu.

"Lulu, you are pregnant so let's do a sonogram to see what's going on," Dr. Lee advised her.

"Dr. Lee is there a problem," Lulu anxiously asked?

"Everything looks good so far, there are two strong heartbeats," a smiling Dr. Lee stated.

"Twins?" an ecstatic Lulu asked. "Oh my gosh, twins. I can't believe this."

"Well believe it. You need to start taking better care of yourself. Getting enough sleep and eating right. I'm going to prescribe you some vitamins. I want you to come in every two weeks, so we can do blood work. With all the problems Carly had with her pregnancy, I want to make sure you don't have the same problems; especially with twins.

Stunned, Lulu walked down the hallway to see if her mother or Tracy was in the waiting room. Twins…. It was hard to comprehend. Luke's surgery was a success. Dr. Drake thought he would make a complete recovery if he made a lot of changes to his life style.

Walking into the waiting room, she found her mother. How is Dad? She asked.

"He is doing better. I told Tracy that I would stay while she went home to rest. That way someone would be here all the time," Laura said.

Shocked, Lulu told her mother, "I'm surprised that she went."

"I think this in the one thing we can see eye to eye on. We both only want what's best for your father. It won't do your father any good to be worried about her," Laura told her daughter.

"I'm so glad you are here Mom. I

Laura, Lulu, Sonny said rushing into the waiting room. "I just got back into town and heard about Luke how he is?"

"Sonny it's good to see you. Luke is doing better. Dr. Drake thinks he will make a full recovery, if he follows Doctors orders," Laura said.

Sonny, Lulu said, "this is probably not the time, but you have always been straight and honest with me. I need to know. Did you put a hit out on Dante?" Hearing a gasp, they turned to see Olivia and Carly standing in the doorway.

"Is Dante alright," a distraught Olivia asked?

"I don't know. I went to see him earlier in the week. . They told me that someone had shot at him the night before I was there. They think Sonny is the one who put the hit out on him. Dante was already gone to a safe house when I got there so I never saw him. He might never come back or he could be dead. You can prevent this Olivia. I overheard a conversation between you and Kate. You need to tell Sonny the truth. This needs to end before Dante gets killed. I'm not going to allow that to happen. If you don't tell him the truth, I will" Lulu told her.

"What is she talking about Olivia? What truth?" a confused Sonny asked.

Walking further into the room, Olivia said, "Dante is your son, Sonny. I never wanted him anywhere near the mob. I raised him to be honest. To be moral; to know right from wrong. You will never know how conflicted he was about all of this Sonny .He saw you with your family, how you are with your kids, with those you care about. He will be devastated. I didn't want you being his father to run his career. He loves being a cop. His whole life, its all he's ever wanted to do. There was not a good solution to any of this. Sonny say something."

Stunned, all Sonny could say was, "You've kept my son from me all these years. There was something about him. I trusted him so easily. I could never quite figure it out. Now I know."

Walking over to Sonny and talking his hands in hers Lulu said, "Please Sonny, if you had anything to do with this. Please call it off before Dante gets killed. I love him and I need him here." Kissing Lulu on the forehead, Sonny walked out of the room without another word.

Hugging her daughter, Laura said, "It's going to be alright."

"I hope so Mom, I hope so. I need him here now, more that ever."

Turning toward Olivia, Lulu said, "Olivia, I'm sorry you had to tell Sonny like that, but I wasn't going to risk Dante's life.

Sitting in a chair, Olivia said, "I never wanted Dante to find out who his father is. I saw what Sonny became and I didn't want my son in that life. I've spent his whole life protecting him from the mob. This will destroy him."

Sitting in the chair beside her, Lulu said, "Dante will be hurt by this. He told me one time that he had found his father when he was fourteen. That he had surveiled them and that their life was complete and he wasn't going to ruin that just to find out who or what he was. Yes he wanted a father in his life and he found that in Mr. Poletti until he was killed. Dante is one of the strongest people I know and that is because of you. You raised him to be that way. Finding out Sonny is his father is not going to change who he is. I just hope he comes home soon."

"He is never going to forgive me for this," a distraught Olivia said.

Hugging her, Lulu told her, "he's going to be hurt and upset, but he loves you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lulu enjoyed being with her family at Lucky's on Christmas Eve, but she was glad to be home. She was so glad to have her mother here this year. Nicholas and Spencer had come over; even Ethan had come by to read The Night before Christmas to the kids. Carly wanted everyone to come to her house for Christmas dinner, so the whole family would be together tomorrow. She needed to go by the Quartermaines to see her Dad sometime tomorrow afternoon.

It was difficult to keep pretending she was alright, when all she wanted was for Dante to be there with her. Staring at the ornaments she had fixed with their names on them, she couldn't bring herself to hang them. Next year, she thought to herself, there would be two more ornaments to hang along with theirs.

How long she had been staring out her bedroom window watching it snow she didn't know. Resting her hands over the small rise of her stomach, she knew she should be resting. She had yet to tell anyone that she was pregnant. She had wanted Dante to be the first to know but if he didn't come back soon, everyone would know. Praying that Dante was safe and would soon be home, she got ready for bed; knowing that as soon as she fell asleep she would dream of him again.

Dante touched her tenderly upon the cheek and stared down at her. Lulu's breathe caught in her throat as she reached upward and took his hand in hers to draw him down beside her on the bed. He felt so vitally alive and strong in her arms.

It was difficult to remember that this was just a dream—only a dream—it seemed so real this time. Half of her wanted to stop the dreams, the torture to her soul, while the other half never wanted to let them go.

Lulu softly called his name and cried for joy when she felt his arms around her while his lips impatiently sought hers. She held fast, afraid to let go in case he vanished like so many times before.

"Love me, Dante, like there is no tomorrow", Lulu whispered, kissing his bare chest.

Dante groaned in ecstasy. "Lulu, I love you, I missed you so much" he whispered passionately, his hands skillfully removing her clothes. His lovemaking was fiercely consuming, yet noticeably caring. She knew, without a doubt, that he was loving her with his entire being, his entire soul.

Lulu couldn't get enough of him. In the moonlight, he appeared like some bronzed spirit whom she has conjured up in her dreams. She felt she'd never get enough of him, of looking into his dark brown eyes. They were so filled with emotion, so alive, so intense. How could something this wonderful be a dream? How?

"Oh my gosh, you are real. Don't ever leave me again. I need you so," Lulu cried out.

Oh God, Lulu." he gasped as he thrust deeply within her, his body shuddering from the intensity of their joining. Words were lost in the throes of passion as they soared toward a realm where lovers existed together. Pleasure like she had never experienced radiated inside her. She heard him cry out in ecstasy and felt him release his seed deep inside her.

Refusing to turn Dante loose, Lulu whispered, "Thank God Ronnie got a hold of you. I can't believe you're here. It really is a Christmas miracle. Why didn't you call me?

Raising his head, Dante said, "I haven't talked to Ronnie. I couldn't stay away from you any longer. No one knows I'm back. You don't know how many times I wanted to call you, but I couldn't take the chance. I don't know how long I can stay Lulu."

"You don't have to hide anymore; the hit's been called off. You can stay for good," Lulu ecstatically told him.

Astonished, Dante asked, "What do you mean the hits been called off. It was Sonny wasn't it?"

Nodding Lulu said, "I don't know for sure, but I think so. There is so much I have to tell you."

Moving his hand down slowly to the slight rise of her stomach, he said, "Want to start with this?"

"How did you know? You can barely tell," Lulu nervously said.

"Do you think I don't know every inch of your body? I would know it blindfolded," Dante boasted.

You're awfully sure of yourself, Officer Falconeri. Are you happy about it? Lulu anxiously asked him.

Kissing her hungrily he said, "I told you my dream before. A nice wife, couple of kids, planned for, wanted, loved. I know it wasn't planned for, but this baby will be wanted and loved. I couldn't be happier."

"How do you feel about twins?" a beaming Lulu asked him.

Speechless, all he could utter was twins? Nodding at him Lulu said "twins."

"Are you Ok? When did you find out? Do you know what they are? How far along are you? I can't believe this. It's the best Christmas present you could ever give me," he passionately told her.

"What's the matter," Lulu asked after Dante sat straight up.

"We've got to find somewhere to live, he worriedly said.

Laughing Lulu said, "I think we have plenty of time. Which question do you want me to answer first? We are all fine. Last week. I was waiting for you, so we would know together. I'm almost 3 months. I haven't told anyone yet. I wanted you to be the first to know.

Mischievously Lulu said, "I would love to stay in bed with you for the next week, but there is something we have to do." Pulling him off the bed, she said, "hurry up, put some pants on, we're just going to the living room."

"There is never a boring moment with you Lulu Spencer. What is so all fired important that it couldn't wait a couple of hours?" he teased her playfully, drawing her into the living room.

"I made these ornaments for our first Christmas and we are going to hang them together, now," Lulu told him.

Wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her stomach, he said, "our first Christmas.  
There are going to be so many, many more and next year there's going to be two more Falconeri's. Sitting down on the couch with her in his arms, they were content in each others arms.

Dante was the first to break the silence. "I have something for you", he said pulling a present from his pocket and handing it to her.

"A present for me?" Lulu asked, shifting around to face him. Hurrying to open it, Lulu gasped when she opened the box.

Grinning, Dante said, "I know this is probably not the right time, but with everything that has happened I didn't want to wait." Taking the ring from the box and putting it on her finger, he said, "Will you marry me Lesley Lu Spencer? I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Yes…. Yes, I will marry you Dante Falconeri," an ecstatic Lulu told him. "You know I had a very cynical perception of love until I met you. I was so afraid to let you in. I thought that when your case was over, you would be gone and I would be hurt and alone again, but you never gave up on me. You've always been truthfully and honest with me and I love that about you. For someone who said he's never been in love before, you taught me all about it. It might be messy and unpredictable but it's not hopeless; if it's based on trust. I love you with my entire being. You are the breath I breathe in and the breathe I breath out."

"I am so glad you are in my life, Lulu. I never knew what love was until I met you. My Grandma is the one that told me that love lasts till you're old and gray and comes when you least expect it. I never expected to find you when I came to Port Charles. I expected to do my job and go back to Bensonhurst. Even though my Ma never married, she always told me that when I found the right person, I would fall and fall hard and it would be forever. You took my breath away the first time I saw you in Jake's and I haven't caught it yet. There was no way I was giving up on you." Laughing he said, "I can't wait for my family to meet you. We're going to have to go back to Bensonhurst soon so you can meet them. They can be a little overwhelming and opinionated but you'll like them. I can't wait to tell everyone we are going to get married and have a family. Can you see my Ma a grandma?" He laughingly said. "Hey why the long face?

Straddling his legs facing him, Lulu hesitantly said, "I don't want anything to ruin this moment, but Dante, there is something I need to tell you and I don't know how.

Concerned, Dante asked, "Is something wrong with you or the babies?"

"No, we're fine," she assured him. "So much has happened since you've been gone. I came to see you in the city because I overheard something I shouldn't have. You had already left for the safe house. When I got back to Port Charles, my father had had a heart attack. He's fine. In fact he got out of the hospital yesterday. This is about your Mom. I don't know if this would be better coming from her or not. Oh gosh, there is no easy way to tell you this," a troubled Lulu stated.

Lulu, just tell me. Did Sonny hurt her?

Smoothing the worry lines from between his eyes, Lulu said, "I overheard a conversation between your Mom and Kate." Taking a deep breathe, Lulu said, "Dante, Sonny is your father." Minutes later she said, "Don't shut me out, say something please."

Trying to get off the couch with her sitting in his lap was not an easy task especially when Lulu was trying her best to keep him on it. Giving up he finally said, "My father?" Shaking his head, "this can't be. She said she didn't know who my father was." Hands gripping his head, he said, "I should have guessed, some detective I am. They have a history together. Why did she lie? My whole life has been a lie. I mean she knew that I was here to take Sonny down. How could she pit me against my own father? She knew that I was so conflicted over this. That I was starting to like Sonny. I don't like what he is but I saw how he was with his kids." Running his hands over his face, he said, "I have two brothers and a sister. I'm sure they are going to love me after all of this."

Hugging him to her, she said, "Oh Dante, I am so sorry. I know this is so hard for you. The only people that know are Sonny, Carly and my Mom. It's going to be hard on everyone at first but you have taught me that anything is possible. I am so sorry I don't have any answers for you. Your Mom is going to have to answer those questions. We'll go see her first thing in the morning ok and then we can just stay here tomorrow."

Shaking his head, he said, "I don't want to see her yet. I need time to sort all of this out. We are going to go to your family and enjoy our first Christmas together. I want everyone to know we are going to get married and start a family."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After their conversation earlier, Lulu had fallen asleep and he had carried her into the bedroom so she could rest better. Watching the sun rise through the windows, Dante couldn't believe he didn't have to leave town. He had been awake for hours thinking about his life. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Sonny was his father; that his mother had lied to him. If someone had told him he was going to fall in love while undercover in Port Charles, he would have laughed in their face. Back in Bensonhurst, his partner Ronnie called him a player because he never went out with the same woman twice. He didn't think of himself as a player. Sure he had his little black book, what single guy didn't. None of the women he met or the ones his friends set him up with never interested him, plus his job didn't leave a lot of opportunity to get serious about anyone. He couldn't say the same about Lulu, she had him hooked from the first moment he met her.

Watching her sleep, he couldn't believe how content he was, how much he loved her. Brushing the hair from Lulu's face, he whispered, "Hey, wake up sleepy head."

"Mmmmmm, do I have to?" Smiling, she said, "I want to stay here forever. Merry Christmas, Officer Falconeri. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you. I can't seem to get enough lately. Did you sleep any or did you stay up thinking about your Mom and Sonny? You know we can stay here today; no one has to know you're back.

Shaking his head, he said, "If you didn't show up, everyone would be worried about you; besides I can't hide forever. I've been up most of the night thinking about this. I understand why Ma didn't tell me when I was younger but not when I got older. In my neighborhood you were either in the mob or a cop. I know she wanted me as far away from the mob as possible. If Mr. Poletti hadn't been in my life, I would probably be in the mob. Then when he was murdered, all I ever wanted to be was a cop. I wanted to bring down the person responsible for his death. That person was Sonny. We could talk about this all day and still not have any answers. I'll go see Ma later. Kissing her, he said, I want to spend the day with you and your family and enjoy our first Christmas together. I would like for us to go see my family for New Years. I want them to meet you. What do you think about that?

"I would love to meet your family. So what are they going to say when you bring your pregnant fiancée home with you?" Lulu nervously asked.

"They will love you. Same as I do. Now we better get up and get going, we have to be at Carly's soon," he lovingly told her.

"You go ahead and get a shower; I have to go get some crackers to settle my stomach.

Jumping us from bed, he anxiously said, why didn't you say something, I'll go get it. Are you ok?"

Grinning, Lulu said, "I'm fine. Actually Dr. Lee was surprised I haven't been sicker. Besides, I have to see if Maxie is here."

Lulu was sitting on the bed munching on crackers when Dante came back into the room. "Are you ok", he asked.

Nodding, Lulu patted the bed and said, "Come open your Christmas present."

"What is it", he asked grinning like a little kid.

"Well open it and find out," Lulu said.

"Yankee tickets. I didn't know you liked baseball that much."

"I thought you and Morgan might like to go, but maybe we can get some more and it would be a good for Michael and Kristina to go now also. I'll even go with you," Lulu said giving him a hard time.

"Kristina maybe, but Michael, I don't think he will ever come around," he dismally said.

"It's going to take time for everyone to process this. It won't happen overnight but they will come around. Give it time," Lulu said encouragingly.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that. You better hurry up and get ready or we will be late. Hey, what's with the long face," he asked her.

"Just hear me out before you say anything ok. I know this is going to sound really selfish, but I don't want to tell anyone that I'm pregnant right now. I want it to be just us for a while. We haven't really talked about this. How you feel about Sonny being your father. What you want to do. I know you were pulled in two directions during your assignment. I know you were starting to see Sonny as a person, not just a mob boss. You know how he is with his kids and whether you like it or not, our twins are going to be his grandkids so I want us to enjoy this before getting pulled in every direction. You especially," Lulu said.

"That sounds like a good ideal. Have I told you lately how much I love you," Dante asked.

Lulu wouldn't let Dante know, but she was nervous walking into Carly's. Everything had happened really fast regarding Michael and Sonny. Dante, being outed as a cop. No one but Carly and her Mom knew that Sonny was Dante's father. Her Mom wouldn't say anything and she knew Carly would be on her side. They had resolved their differences but she was anxious about everyone else. Lucky would be there for Dante since he would soon be working at the PCPD.

"Oh my gosh," Carly said as they walked into the living room. "Dante, I'm glad you're back. I know Lulu has been really worried about you. I'm glad you came. I know that I wasn't very nice to you at the trail. I have since calmed down and realize that you were only doing your job. Lulu, you look so much better than you did last week. You are just glowing. Noticing the ring on her finger, Carly said, Does this mean we are going to have a wedding soon?"

"Are you ready to go? Do you want to go see your Mother?" Lulu asked Dante later that afternoon. The rest of the afternoon had gone by uneventful and Lulu was so thankful but she was ready to leave.

"I'm ready whenever you are but I think I will just call her when we get back home. I'm not quite ready to talk to her yet.

Yankee tickets from lulu


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Are you sure you don't want to go to your Mom's," Lulu asked as they came into her apartment.

Shaking his head, Dante said, "I'm not ready to talk to her yet. I don't know how to wrap my head around this Lu. My whole life has been a lie. "

Pulling him down on the couch with her, she said "whatever you decide to do, I'm behind you 100%. I can understand why she did what she did when you were little, but when you came to town to take Sonny down there was no reason not to tell you. All this time, I had been telling you that Sonny wouldn't hurt you but I know he is the one to put the hit out on you. This has all been such an eye opener."

"Let's talk about something else. I don't want to think about this right now. Pushing her backwards on the couch and running his hands over her stomach, Dante told her, I can't believe we are having twins. When do you have to go back to the doctor?"

"I actually have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Do you want to meet me at the hospital around 1:00 or do you have to go to the station tomorrow.

"I just have to check in with Mac sometime. He told me I had a job anytime so I can talk to him in the morning and then meet you for your appointment. Wow, I can't believe this is all happening. We are going to have to find a place to live, Dante said."

"I've been thinking about that, Lulu said. What would you think about asking Lucky if we can move into his old house? It's empty since him and Elizabeth built their house. I took the afternoon off, maybe we can talk to him then, that is if you want to.

"That's a great ideal," he said. "I haven't seen the whole house but it looks big enough for two rambunctious kids. If they are anything like me, we are going to need lots of room, he said laughingly.

Kissing him lightly, Lulu said, "it's been a long day and going to be even longer tomorrow. We're already working on the Valentine's issue of Crimson and with me taking off; I need to go in early. I'm going to get ready for bed. I can't seem to stay up as late as I used too for some reason."

"I'm going to lock up, I'll be there in a minute, Dante stated."

"Whoa, where did you get that, Dante asked from the bed when Lulu came out of the bathroom."

"From your room at Kelly's while you were gone. It made me feel closer to you. Do you mind?"

"No, my old NYPD t-shirt looks better on you than it ever did on me. How did you get in?"

"Never underestimate a Spencer; Lulu laughingly said joining him on the bed. We are very resourceful."

The next morning Lulu awoke to the smell of coffee. After getting dressed for work, she made her way into the kitchen. Looking up from the paper, Dante asked, do you want me to make you some breakfast or do you want to go to Kelly's? "

"Let's just go to Kelly's, my stomach is still a little queasy in the mornings, Lulu said."

An hour later, Lulu said, "I will meet you at the hospital at 1:00. I love you."

Kissing her goodbye, Dante said, "I love you, I'll see you at 1:00."

At the hospital, Dr. Lee asked if they had any questions before they got started. Holding tightly to Dante's hand, Lulu said, "not right now. "

Ok Dr. Lee said, "Let's see what we've got then." An hour later, both Dante and Lulu were awed by what they had seen on the sonogram machine. Staring at the pictures in their hands, they couldn't believe that was their baby boy and girl.

"I think we're still in shock," Dante told Dr. Lee.

"I understand perfectly Dante. I've already told Lulu that she will get tired a lot quicker than normal carrying twins. We have already checked her for the same condition that Carly had and she doesn't have it so that is good. Looking at Lulu, she said, take your vitamins, no stress and I will see you every three weeks for check-ups. If you have any problems or questions about anything, give me a call anytime. I'll see you in three weeks." Dr. Lee said as she left.

"When I was leaving the station, Lucky was going over to the Haunted Star to see your Dad." Dante told Lulu. I need to go get some stuff from my room at Kelly's unless you need me to go with you?

"No go ahead. I'll go over there and see if he can meet us at my apartment later tonight. I would rather not ask him about the house with my Dad there. There would be too many questions from him and Tracy. I will see you later. I love you." Lulu told him.

Shutting Lulu's car door, Dante leaned in the window, "I love you too."

"Dad is Lucky here with you?" Lulu asked as she came into the office of the Haunted Star. The next thing Lulu knew the door was being slammed shut behind her. Lulu turned around to see two armed men and Ethan lying on the floor behind the door.

Well, well, well if it isn't Lulu Spencer, one of the men said.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Lulu asked.

"This is just too perfect; the one person that can bring down both Luke Spencer and Sonny Corinthos in one swoop." "I wasn't expecting this. It's even better than I planned.

"You leave her alone you son of a bitch." Luke yelled. "She has nothing to do with this, she can't help you."

Turning to see her Dad, Lulu realized he was tied to the chair behind the desk.

"Ah but she can. Get the girl, the man told the other guy with him. . Your daughter, involved with Sonny Corinthos's son. I will be in touch, the man told Luke as his accomplice struggled with Lulu out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yelling for Julio who had been outside the back door of the Haunted Star, the leader told him "tape their mouths shut, and make sure they are tied up tight. You, nodding to the other accomplice Juan, get the girl to the car.

"Let go of me," Lulu yelled struggling with the brute. Lulu had already been manhandled by thugs once before when she and Dante were on the run and she wasn't going to make it easy on this one; especially now that she was pregnant. She had too much to live for. Kicking her assailant in the groin, Lulu jerked away from him at the same time as the leader came out of the office door. Seeing his compadre rolling on the ground holding his groin, he told Lulu, "You are just making this hard on yourself."

"If you think, I'm just going to go quietly, you can think again," Lulu told him.

"Get up you imbecile, get the girl and let's go," he told Juan.

Lulu knew her chances were slim but she had to try to get to the back door. The last thing she knew as she slipped into oblivion was being caught at the ankle by the guy on the floor.

"Get her in the car and let's go," the leader told Juan and Julio.

Back at the PCPD

Dante looked up from his desk as Lucky came in with a prisoner. "Hey Lucky, whatcha got?"

"I got a call on my way to the Haunted Star. Flasher in the park," Lucky said shaking his head.

"So you didn't make it to the Star or see Lulu?" Dante asked his partner.

"No, why?" Lucky asked sitting down at his desk to start the paperwork.

"Well Lulu wanted to talk to you. Do you think you could stop by her apartment after our shift? Dante asked his partner.

"Sure no problem," Lucky said.

Hours later. "Lulu honey, are you here? I've been trying to call you all afternoon." Dante asked as he came thru the door of Lulu's apartment. After checking her bedroom, Dante heard the knock on the door. Going back to the living room, Dante opened the door to Lucky.

"So where's Lulu? What did she want to talk to me about?" Lucky asked.

"This is really weird. I've tried to call her all afternoon and never got her. I last saw her at 2:00 and I told her that you were headed to the Haunted Star and she said she was going over there to talk to you." Dante said worriedly.

"Well let's head to the Star and see what's up. Knowing Lulu and Dad they are probably in a heated argument about something." Lucky said.

"Well there's her car," Lucky said as they pulled into the parking lot, "but that's weird, there are no lights on in the place.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Dante said as he got out of the car.

"You check out the right and I'll go left," Lucky told Dante as they came in the door of the Star. Minutes later, Lucky pushed open the door of the office and found Luke and Ethan. "There's not a sole around, Dante said as he pushed the office door open further. "Check on Ethan," Lucky said as he was pulling the tape off Luke's mouth.

"It's about time you showed up. Hurry up and get me untied. How's Dodger. We've got to find Lulu." Luke yelled as soon as Lucky pulled the tape off his mouth.

"What do you mean find Lulu?" Dante said jumping up from the floor and coming around the corner of the desk. "Where is she," Dante yelled as he grabbed Luke by the front of the shirt.

"Calm down Dante," Lucky said as he pulled Dante off of Luke. "Call the paramedics for Ethan."

"What happened to Lulu, Dad?" an upset Lucky asked him.

"Two guys had just gotten here and knocked Ethan out and tied me up. I don't know who they were. One of them had just said that he was here to settle an old debt and Lulu walked in the door. He said this is even better, he could get Luke Spencer and Sonny Corinthos in one sweep because my daughter was involved with Sonny's son. He called for another guy to finish tying us up while the other one got Lulu. Said he would be in touch and left. I've got to call Sonny, maybe he will know who this guy is," an agitated Luke said.

"So Lulu is gone because of you and Sonny," a livid Dante asked. "I don't believe this."

"Everyone calm down, this is not doing Lulu any good. We need to find out who this guy is and get Lulu back," Lucky quietly stated. "I'm going to call Sonny and Jason and get them over here now. Maybe Spinelli can work his magic like he does and get a description of the car.

Jason, this is Lucky. "Can you and Sonny come over to the Haunted Star immediately? We're probably going to need Spinelli's help too."

"The ambulance is on its way. He's got a good pulse," Dante stated as he kneeled next to Ethan.

"So you have no clue who this guy is," Dante asked Luke.

"I don't know, it's got to be someone that Sonny and I both have a connection to," Luke furiously said

"Dad, you go with Ethan. We will try to figure something out here and I'll catch up with you at the hospital," Lucky stated.

Jason and Sonny arrived just as the paramedics were taking Ethan to the hospital.

"What's going on Lucky, Dante? What happened to Ethan?" Sonny asked.

Heated, Dante said, "From what we can figure out. Some guy was here because of you and Luke; only they got Lulu instead. I want the names of every person you and Luke ever had dealings with. Get Spinelli on it. I know he can tap into any surveillance system around. Find the car that their in and whatever else he can come up with.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you everyone that has read or reviewed. Sorry for the long delay. Real life gets in the way. So if anyone is still interested, here is Chapter 12. Sorry it is so short but I do have the next chapter ½ done and I have a short work week next week so I hope to have the next one out next week

Chapter 12

Lulu awoke tied in a chair. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Lulu asked.

"You are a means to an end. I wanted your brother and one of Sonny's kids but you are tied to both of them so this is even better," the dark haired man said.

"Why do you want my father and Sonny?" Lulu hesitantly asked.

"Your father and Sonny took control of my uncles business and I'm here to reclaim it. They destroyed my family, now I'm going to destroy theirs."

Flipping a switch under Lulu's chair, the man walked to the door and stated, "I will be back before your time is up. It's time for part two."

"What do you mean before my time is up?" Lulu asked struggling against her restraints as the man walked out the door.

Hearing a beeping noise, Lulu looked under her chair and saw a bomb. Help! Can someone hear me? Help! Lulu yelled.

Struggling with the duct tape on her arms, Lulu knew she had to stay calm and think but it was hard knowing she was strapped to a bomb that was set to explode in two hours. Dante would be looking for her. Someone would have found her dad and Ethan by now. Surely they had sent out a demand by now to Sonny. I don't want to die, she thought. I've got too much to live for with Dante and the babies.

Lulu was exhausted. She had struggled and yelled until she was hoarse. She was beginning to think no one would find her. Her wrists were raw and bleeding from trying to break free of the tape. Looking at the timer again she realized that she only had forty-five minutes left to live. A calmness that she had never felt before came over her. If I'm going to die, then at least I will die knowing that Dante and I loved each other with our whole hearts she thought. Dante had taught her to believe in love and to believe that all things were possible. Giving one more hard yank with her right hand it slipped free of the duct tape. Oh thank God, she thought. As she was trying to free her other arm, Lulu heard someone at the door. Stuffing her arm back in the tape, she waited to see who would come in the door.

The dark haired man walked in the room. "Well how have you enjoyed your stay Miss Spencer? Are you ready to play some more?" he asked.

"How do you think I've enjoyed it? I'm strapped to a bomb," Lulu said stoically.

"Wow, only thirty minutes left. Would you like me to tell anyone anything for you?" he asked sarcastically.

"If I'm going to die, I'll see you in hell too", Lulu said as she jerked her arm from the tape, grabbing the cord to the bomb and pulling.

_Meanwhile back at the police station. _

Dante was frantically running the names that Sonny had given him thru the police data base. Lucky and Luke had returned from the hospital after hearing that Ethan was going to be ok. They were working on some names that Luke had.

"Dammit, this is getting us nowhere," Dante yelled. I haven't got one single hit off of these names that Sonny gave me.

"Dante, you need to calm down and think like a cop instead of a boyfriend," Lucky said. "You have got to step back and think about this rationally."

"Think rationally, some madman has Lulu and he trailed off as Jason and Spinelli came thru the doors.

"Lucky!" Jason shouted "I got your text what have you found?"

"Dante! Oh honey, I just got your text," Olivia cried and she and Sonny rushed thru the police station doors.

"Ma what are you doing her? I didn't send any text," Dante stated confused.

"I didn't either," Lucky said.

"Detectives, check your computers we are getting some weird feed coming in," the front desk lieutenant said.

As Dante and Lucky turned back to their computers a video of Lulu came on the screen. She was tied to a chair and they could all tell she had been struggling to get free. Her wrists were bloody and raw. Thought you might like to see how Miss Spencer spent the last hour of her life, a distorted voice said.

Jason, the only clear headed one of the bunch said, "Spinelli, see if you can find where that is coming from."

Dante slowly sank into his chair. Oh God, this is not happening he thought.

All anyone could do was watch what was being played out on their screen. At one point Lulu looked under her chair and they all saw the bomb. Forty-five minutes. At that point Dante saw the calmness that came over Lulu. He knew that she was thinking of their love and connection because he was thinking the same thing. Dante knew at this point she had resigned herself that she was going to die. At that point a man came thru the door but they couldn't see his face.

"_Well how have you enjoyed your stay Miss Spencer? Are you ready to play some more?" They heard him asked._

"_How do you think I've enjoyed it? I'm strapped to a bomb," Lulu said._

"_Wow, only thirty minutes left. Would you like me to tell anyone anything for you?" he asked sarcastically. _

"_If I'm going to die, I'll see you in hell too", Lulu said as she jerked her arm from the tape, grabbing the cord to the bomb and pulling._

"234 Bristol Street," Spinelli said at the same time an explosion was heard at the Police Station.

NO! Dante screamed as his mother wrapped her arms around him from behind. All Dante and Lucky could do was stare at each other.

"We have to get to Bristol Street," Jason said.

Dante and Lucky arrived a few minutes after Jason.

Detectives, Morgan told me Lulu was in there. I'm sorry. The whole building was destroyed. I don't know that we will find anything in that mess. There had to be more explosives that just what was under her chair for the building to be that destroyed, the fire marshal stated.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I was going to have this posted over the Thanksgiving Holiday but I caught a viral infection, have been down for the count and still have it. Sorry it's a short chapter. Anyway thanks to everyone for the reviews.

Chapter 13

Lulu could only look out the car window as the building she was just in exploded into pieces.

"What was the point in that? You strapped me in a chair where I thought I only had two hours left to live. What the hell do you want with me? Who are you?" a shocked Lulu asked.

"I told you. You are a means to an end. Sonny and your father took control of my uncles business and disgraced our family. I'm here to reclaim it."

Lulu could tell they were headed west out of town. Thank goodness my father taught me about the constellations. This might be the only way I get out of here, Lulu thought to herself.

Catching herself as Juan roughly threw her in the room; Lulu knew she was going to have to be very careful around him. She had already gotten the best of him once in front of his boss and knew he was going to be on his guard more.

"Enjoy your stay," the pock faced man told her. "I will bring you some food in a minute."

Looking around the bare room, Lulu knew it was going to be hard to find something to help her. Not a lot to work with, an old iron cot, mattress and a couple of blankets. Seeing another door, Lulu stepped reluctantly towards it. Opening it, she found a bathroom. "Well at least I will have some privacy she thought."

Going back to the bed, Lulu sat down to gather her thoughts. Leaning back against the wall, Lulu looked down at her growing belly. It amazed her that she wasn't any bigger than what she was. Rubbing her hands over her belly, Lulu began talking to her twins. "I know your Daddy and everyone else is looking for us, but we've got to do our part to help them. We've got to get ourselves out of her. I know we haven't talked about names yet, but I already have some picked out. I think your Daddy is going to like them."

Hearing a noise at the door, Lulu got off the bed. She didn't want to give Juan any ideals and she dang sure didn't want to be caught rubbing her expanding belly.

Julio walked into the room carrying a tray. Setting it down on the end of the bed, he simply said "you're probably hungry by now. I will be back to get it in a little while and bring you some other clothes."

Knowing she needed to eat to keep up her strength, Lulu dug into the enchiladas and frijoles. Laughing, Lulu thought this is a far cry from Italian food and I'm either really hungry or this is really good. "Now don't get too used to Mexican food, she said soothing her belly, since your Daddy is Italian he might not know how to fix this."

About an hour later, Julio came back carrying a bag. "I don't know how long you might be here but you might be more comfortable in these sweats. The door will be locked, so if you need anything just yell and someone will hear you. There are some towels, toiletries and drinking water in there also," he told her turning to leave.

"Wait," Lulu said. "What do you mean; you don't know how long I'm going to be here?"

"Corinthos is going to be hit again. Depends on how he comes thru on the deal. Like I said, if you need anything just yell."

Digging thru the bag, Lulu found some sweats and tennis shoes. They looked to be a little big but they had to beat the dress and heels she had on, especially if she had to make a run for it. Taking the bag into the bathroom, she decided to take a shower and rest before trying to find a way out of the room. If I cooperate, maybe Julio and Juan will get lax in the mean time and make a mistake, she thought.

Knowing she had a better chance of escaping in the dark, Lulu knew she had to wait a couple of more hours. Hiding the bobby pin she had taken out of her hair, she knew she at least had a way out of the room. What happened after that she didn't know? She didn't think they would kill her, especially since they didn't let the bomb go off but she really couldn't count on that. Waking from a light sleep, Lulu knew she had to make her move.

Hearing the slightest noise, Lulu knew she had the locked picked. Opening the door at quite as possible, she stuck her head out and was immediately on her feet and running. She was caught before she had taken five steps and slung on to the floor in her room. Catching herself before she hit the floor, she was on all fours looking up at Juan. Following her into the room, he said, "Estúpida perra. Sólo había que intentar algo. Usted no será recoger los bloqueos después de esto por un rato."

Lulu heard the crunching of bones as her left hand was flattened. "You bastard! Get off my hand," she yelled.

"What are you doing?" Julio yelled as he came into the room. "Rivera is going to be pissed that you hurt her."

"She tried to escape," Juan defened himself. "I was just making sure she couldn't pick anymore locks.

"Get out of here." Julio told Juan. Turning to Lulu, Julio said, "There is nothing we can do about your hand tonight. We will have to wait til Rivera gets here tomorrow. I'm sorry he did that."

Sinking onto the bed, Lulu craddled her crushed hand to her chest. With tears running down her cheeks, Lulu fell into a restless sleep.

Lulu was awaken when the door flew open and Kristina was roughly pushed thru it.

"Kristina? Are you Ok?," a surprised Lulu asked.

"Lulu what do they want with us?," a terrified Kristina asked.

(translation on the Spanish: Stupid bitch. You just had to try something. You will not be picking the locks after this for a while.)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Grabbing the Fire Marshal, Dante shouted, "What do you mean you don't know if you can find anything? There's got to be something to tell if Lulu was in that explosion. I don't care if you have to sift thru that rubble particle by particle. You're going to find something."

"Dante, let go," Lucky said. "They are going to do everything humanly possible to find something. I know you're upset, I am too, but we have to let them do their job. Man, there is nothing we can do but wait."

Stalking off from the Fire Marshal and Lucky, all Dante could do was stare at the destroyed building. She can't be dead, he thought, I would know it.

"Lucky, I'm going back to the station. I'm going to finish checking out those names we have. Maybe I can get a hit off of something," Dante hollered to Lucky.

"I'm coming too, there is nothing we can do here," Lucky said. "I need to tell Dad and Ethan what happened. Maybe they can come up with something else on these guys descriptions."

Throwing his pen down and running his hands thru his hair, Dante leaned back in his chair. He was exhausted. It was mid morning and he had been at this for hours. It was almost twenty fours hours since Lulu had been kidnapped and nothing. Not one single hit on the names that Sonny and Luke had given them.

Sitting a cup of coffee down in front of Dante, Lucky asked, "You never said what Lulu wanted to see me about. I know this is not the time, but I've got to think about something else."

"We wanted to talk to you about your house. We wanted to know if you would consider renting or selling to us. Lulu's apartment is too little and I only had my room above Kelly's," Dante stated.

"So you and my sister were going to move in together? What's wrong with a different apartment? What was the big deal about the house?" a stunned Lucky asked.

"Lulu and I are going to live together. There is no proof yet that she was in that building. I asked Lulu to marry me and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Lulu wanted to do that in that house," Dante answered. "Actually, if you agree, I would like to start moving in as soon as possible. That way it will be ready when we find her."

"Dante, I don't want to face reality anymore than you do, but Lulu may be gone. We need to prepare ourselves for that," Lucky solemnly stated.

"Look," Dante angrily said, "even if Lulu died in that explosion, I would still want to live there. We wanted to start our life there together. Besides that, Lulu is not dead. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time. We hadn't even gotten a call or ransom note. Nothing. There was no reason to kill her yet and until I have something concrete in my hand that she was in that explosion, I'll never believe she is dead. Shoving his chair against the desk, Dante bitterly said, "I've got to get out of here for a while and clear my head."

_Meanwhile Lulu and Kristina_

Jumping up from the cot, Lulu grabbed a disheveled Kristina and asked, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, but Lulu, what do they want with us?" a distraught Kristina asked.

"They want Sonny's territory. My guess is that they are going to trade us once Sonny gives it up," Lulu stated. "Krissy, where did they get you at? Do you remember how long it took to get here?

"I was outside of Kelly's. I went to get breakfast before school. Maybe an hour or so. Why?" a confused Kristina asked.

"So it's still early. Good. That give us time to come up with a plan to get out of here hopefully," Lulu declared. "I was knocked out when we left the Haunted Star and I woke up in a warehouse strapped to a bomb. I don't really know where the warehouse was. I guess we could still have been in Port Charles.

"What do you mean strapped to a bomb? Oh my gosh, Lulu, what happened to you hand? It's crushed. Your knuckles are flat," Kristina cried.

"I tried to escape yesterday. One of the goons stepped on my hand and said I wouldn't be picking anymore locks for a while. You don't happen to have any bobby pins in your hair do you? I can't do much with this hand but I think I can still pick a lock. I was trying to get a wire broke off from the cot springs but I wasn't having any luck," Lulu explained.

Standing up as the door opened, Lulu stepped protectively in front of Kristina as Julio can in with some food.

"Well I hear we had some excitement last night", Rivera said and he stood in the doorway. "I suggest you make yourself comfortable and don't try anything else. Sonny is being contacted as we speak. As soon as he turns his business and territory over to me, one of you will be released. There will be a meeting tomorrow to go over the details. Don't make this harder than it has to be," Rivera said as he gave them a hard look before walking out the door.

"Wait. What do you mean; one of us will be released." Lulu asked.

"Just what I said. The video of your last forty-five minutes was sent to the PCPD. Everyone thinks your dead. No one will know different until Corinthos's daughter is released and you will be long gone. You are my guarantee that Corinthos won't retaliate." Rivera said walking out the door.

"Kristina, we need to eat and try to rest because tomorrow we need to try to get away from here. How many were with him when they grabbed you?" Lulu asked as she sat down to eat.

"Rivera and three others. Why?" Kristina asked as she reached for something to eat.

"There were only Rivera and two more at the Haunted Star. So that's a total of six, maybe seven at the most. Rivera will take extra men with him to the meeting in case something goes wrong. That will leave one maybe two here. That's when we need to make our move.

_Back at the station_

"Dante, I'm sorry about before. This is hard on both of us. Here are the keys to the house. I understand where you're coming from but we're cops. We both know the outcome might not be good," Lucky said empathetically.

"Dante," Sonny shouted as he came thru the station door. "I just got a message that this same guy has Kristina. He wants to set up a meeting."

"What about Lulu? Did he mention anything about Lulu?

"Dante, I'm sorry," Sonny said shaking his head, "there was no mention of Lulu. The note says he wants a meeting tomorrow. He says that he will contact me later with the details."

"You can't risk anything tomorrow. You have play by his rules until we find out what he wants. You can't risk Lulu and Kristina," Dante said.

"What's Kristina have to do with this," Ethan asked as he and Luke walked up.

"Lucky, I thought you said Lulu was in a building that exploded?" a confused Luke asked his son.

"Dad, all we know is that the same guy that had Lulu now has Kristina. He sent Sonny a message that he wants a meeting tomorrow. Kristina will be released when he gets what he wants. There was no mention of Lulu. Until we get the reports back, we don't know anything about Lulu. I didn't want to tell Mom until I know something more.

"Detectives, we've got some preliminary reports back. There were traces of Lulu's DNA in that building. With the amount of explosives in that warehouse, that might be all we get," Mac told the rattled group.

"Well I guess I better go tell Mom. I don't want her to hear this from someone else. Dad, do you want to come?" Lucky asked a shocked Luke.

"Son, Dante, I'm sorry. I know how much Lulu meant to you," Sonny told a distraught Dante.

"I'm not your son and you don't know anything about me or my life with Lulu. This is all your fault." Clutching the house keys in his hand, Dante walked away from Sonny.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. They are much appreciated. Sorry this one is so short. My internet went out last night and just now got back up so I wanted to get this one posted. I might have another update tomorrow. Hope everyone has a safe and Happy New Year.

Chapter 15

Dante was like a man possessed. He had already gone to the hardware store and was having paint delivered to Lucky's house.

"What do you think you're doing," a shocked Maxie asked Dante? "Those are Lulu's things. You can't just start packing her stuff up.

"Look Maxie", Dante said, never looking up from packing. "Lulu and I are planning to move into Lucky's old house. I want all of her stuff there when she gets released. I know the forensic report said that she was in that warehouse that exploded, but Lulu is not dead."

"Dead, what do you mean dead?" a horrified Maxie asked.

"I'm sorry, Maxie. We got a live video feed at the PCPD today. It showed Lulu strapped to a bomb and it exploded. The forensic team found evidence of Lulu in the warehouse but no body yet. I know in my heart that she is not dead so I want all of our things in Lucky's house when we find her. The same people that have Lulu also got Kristina this morning. They have set up a meeting with Sonny for tomorrow." Dante said finally looking up from packing.

"Can you do something for me?" Dante asked Maxie.

"Sure, anything," Maxie stated.

"I asked Lulu to marry me. With everything that has happened to me and now to Lulu. I don't want to wait. Can you call around and find some place that we can get married in the next couple of weeks. Check in to some dresses, flowers, anything else you can think of. Surely Crimson has some wedding dresses somewhere that you can get. I've got to get the house painted. I'm going now to start on that. Oh and can you pack up anything else that I might have missed", Dante asked a speechless Maxie.

"Dante, don't you think we should make sure Lulu is still alive first before we start planning a wedding?" A stunned Maxie asked.

"Lulu is alive and I won't believe otherwise until they find a body", Dante angrily said as he walked out the bedroom door with a couple of boxes. "I'll be back to get the rest of those later. I've got to go start painting."

Lulu was lying on the bed rubbing her stomach as Kristina came out of the bathroom.

"Lulu is everything alright, you're awful quite," Kristina asked Lulu.

Nodding, Lulu said, "We need to make our plan. As soon as they leave we are getting out of here. If they are still here when they bring breakfast then we have to come up with a plan to get someone back in here after they leave. If they are already gone then we need to make our move then. This is what we are going to do."

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Kristina asked Lulu. "How are you going to do that with your hand? It's broke.

"The pain comes and goes, besides, it's the only choice we have," Lulu stated. "I need you to do something for me in case this doesn't work. I need you to tell Dante that I love him so much and that we will do everything possible to come back to him."

"We, whose is we," Kristina asked.

"I'm pregnant. Dante and I are having twins. No one knows yet, so please don't say anything. Let Dante tell them if he wants to," Lulu told a surprised Kristina.

"Oh my gosh, twins, a thrilled Kristina yelled. "How far along are you? When did you find out? I can't believe this; I'm going to be an aunt."

"Calm down," Lulu said laughingly. "I'm about 3 ½ months. I found out when Dante on the run from Sonny. I'm not showing yet which is good, but I have noticed a big change just in the last couple of days. So we have got to make tomorrow count. Let's get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Knowing that there was nothing he could do at the PCPD and that Lucky would contact him if there were any news on Lulu, Dante had stayed at the house and painted all three bedrooms. Just the bathrooms and downstairs were all that were left to paint. He was exhausted. He knew he was running on adrenaline but couldn't stop to rest. Everything had to be ready for Lulu and the babies. He had just enough time to go take a shower at Kelly's and then get to work.

"Any news," Dante asked Lucky who was kicked back in his chair taking a cat nap.

"Nothing," Lucky said as he brought his feet off his desk. "We are going to have to wait until after Sonny's meeting with this guy. Where have you been?"

"I packed some of Lulu's things from her apartment and then stayed at your house and painted all the bedrooms. I want to have as much done as possible for Lulu," Dante solemnly stated.

"Man, I know you want to believe that Lulu is still alive, I do too, but we've got to face reality here," Lucky said. "She may not be. Even if they can't find a body, her DNA was still found in that warehouse. We might never know if she was in that warehouse when it exploded. The only thing I can think of is that they want us to thing she is dead. I mean if Lulu is dead and they release Kristina, what's to keep Sonny from retaliating? The other option is Lulu isn't dead and they release Kristina; keeping Lulu or Lulu is dead and they keep Kristina. Either way, they are going to have to keep someone for leverage or they have another plan to keep Sonny in check."

"Until they find a body, Lucky, I will never believe Lulu is dead," Dante said. "Do we know what time that meeting is yet," he asked?

Shaking his head, Lucky said, "I haven't heard anything from Jason. He said he would let me know as soon as they were contacted."

"I heard a car door," Lulu said, "it's a good thing we had breakfast this morning. We might not have anything to eat for a while. Are you ready to do this? We need to be ready when they bring lunch."

"I'm ready. I just hope this works," Kristina stated.

"Ok then, let's get ready. Shut that bathroom door so they will think I'm in there when they come in," Lulu said.

Hearing someone at the door, Lulu smiled reassuringly at Kristina as she took her place behind it. Holding her pathetic weapon above her head, Lulu was as ready as she was going to be. Lulu swung as soon as she saw a head come thru the door. Watching Juan fall, Lulu, grabbed the gun from the back of his pants, held out her hand to Kristina and yelled let's get out of here.

"Damn, I thought there might be two cars," Lulu said as soon as they got outside. "We are going to have to make a run for it. Let's go. We have to be long gone before the other's get back or Juan wakes up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sonny and his men, along with Luke and Jason were waiting at the pier.

"Who are you and what do you want. Where are my daughter and Lulu Spencer?" Sonny angrily asked the man.

"My name is Antonio Rivera. My uncle was Hernando Rivera and both of you destroyed my family. I'm here to destroy you. I want everything you took from my family and more. As far as your daughter is concerned; if you don't do exactly as I say, she will meet the same faith as Ms. Spencer. I think you saw what happened to her," the man told Sonny.

"You son of a bitch," Luke yelled as he lunged toward Rivera. "My daughter had nothing to do with this," Luke shouted as Jason held him back.

"Mr. Corinthos, you have until the first of the year to hand over your terrority to me," Rivera stated. "Mr. Spencer, you can continue to run your casino but the Haunted Star will belong to me and so will its profits. Your daughter, Corinthos will be turned over to you when the deal is finalized. If you try anything, your daughter will end up the same as Mr. Spencer's. I suggest you get started; you only have a couple of days to make this happen. I will be in touch," Rivera said as he walked off.

"I have to get back to the PCPD and tell Lucky and Dante what happened to Lulu. Maybe they can find something out on this guy," Luke told Sonny.

"I'll come with you. I need to talk to Dante," Sonny told Luke. Turning to Jason he said, "Jason can you get Spinelli on this. We need to find out everything we can on Antonio Rivera."

"Spinelli's already on it," Jason replied as he got off the phone. "Let's get to the PCPD, I told Spinelli to call as soon as he had something.

_Back at the PCPD_

"I wonder how the meeting is going. This waiting is driving me crazy," Dante told Lucky.

"It's making me crazy too. Dad would never have let us go to that meeting. He'll find out what happened to Lulu. It's almost 5 now. Surely it's over. I just hope they got a name on this guy. I'm sure Jason already has Spinelli digging for information so it's only a matter of time before we find something," Lucky replied.

"Lucky," Luke cried as he, Sonny and Jason came thru the PCPD doors.

"Dad," Lucky said, "What about Lulu and Kristina? Lucky asked as he and Dante got up from their desks.

Shaking his head, Luke replied, "its not good Son. This Antonio Rivera said that Sonny and I destroyed his uncle, Hernando Rivera, and he wanted revenge. Sonny is to turn over his terrority to him and he wants the profits from the Haunted Star. He wants all of this done on January 1st. Kristina will get returned then. But Son, Lulu was in that warehouse. He said Kristina would get the same faith as Lulu is this wasn't done," a stricken Luke told his son.

"Detectives," the Fire Marshal said before anyone else could say anything." I've got the final results in that warehouse explosion. Forensic show that Lulu Spencer was in that warehouse. DNA was found on a piece of tape. From the video you showed us, the tape was found in the vicinity of where the chair should have been. We were lucky to find that. From the amount of explosive in that warehouse, no body would have been found. That warehouse was destroyed. I'm sorry Detective Spencer. It looks like your sister was in that warehouse when it exploded."

"No, you have to keep looking for a body," Dante told him as he grabbed the report out of the Fire Marshals hand.

"I'm sorry Detective Falconari. The way that warehouse was rigged, no body will ever be found," the Fire Marshal told him. "I'm sorry," he said as he walked off.

Looking at Sonny, Dante said, "This is your fault. Your lifestyle hurts everyone around you but you seem to be the one that never gets hurt. I will never believe that Lulu is dead until a body is found," Dante said as he threw the report on his desk and walked out.

"He is right on that Sonny. It's always everyone around you that gets hurt. This time, it just happened to be my sister," Lucky angrily said.

"Do you want to go tell Mom or should I," Lucky asked his father. "Or would you like to Sonny?" Lucky asked as he walked away from his father, Sonny and Jason.

_Lulu and Kristina_

Hand throbbing with every step she took, Lulu knew they couldn't stop yet. They were not making very good time. The undergrowth was so dense at times; they were having a hard time cutting thru the woods. Lulu estimated it was mid afternoon and it felt like they had been running for days.

"Lulu, I'm exhausted, can't we try to find a road," Kristina asked as Lulu pulled her thru the thick brush.

"We can't risk it Krissy," a fatigued Lulu said. "We can't risk them finding us. I know you are tired, I am too but we have to keep to the woods. I just hope we are headed in the right direction. My Dad did teach me about the constellations so when it gets dark, I can find the North Star and I'll know where I'm at. Let's stop and rest a few minutes.

Leaning against a tree trunk, Kristina looked at Lulu and a hysterical laugh, almost cry came out.

"Krissy," Lulu said as she hugged her. "It's going to be alright. We are going to make it back."

"It's not just that," Krissy said, "you look like you just came out of a Halloween movie. Your face is all scratched from the briars and tree limbs. Some of them are pretty deep and bleeding."

Laughing, Lulu told her, "well you don't look like you just stepped out of a Crimson layout either. Speaking of Crimson, I think we need to do a teen layout. You and Molly can be our models. I'm going to talk to Kate when we get back. That would make a great spring issue. Hey, do you think we could get Michael and Morgan to do it too? That would be so neat to get all of you to do that."

Hugging Lulu back, Krissy told her, "You are so strong. I would have fallen apart by now if you hadn't been here. I'm so glad you going to be my sister in law and I can't wait to be an aunt."

"You are a lot stronger that you think you are Krissy. Come on," Lulu said, "Let's get going. We only have a few more hours of daylight left. We need to get as far away from that house as we can."

Around dusk, Lulu and Kristina came to a clearing. "We'll wait here and let it get a little darker before we try to cross this clearing," Lulu told Kristina. "The others have to be back by now and I know I didn't hit Juan hard enough to knock him out this long; but I haven't heard anyone following us. We can't risk being seen crossing this field. When it gets dark, we're going to cross and then try to find somewhere to rest for a little while. We have to keep moving and we're going to have to find some water soon. Once we find the main road, we can stay just out of sight until we find a house or something.

"Lulu, I'm scared. Are we going to get out of here?" Kristina asked.

"I'm scared too Krissy and we are going to get out of here", Lulu told the frightened teenager.

"Ok, you ready then," Lulu asked as she took Kristina's hand. "Then let's go," Lulu said as she took off running.

"Ouch," Kristina yelled as she fell to the ground. "My ankle, I think I broke it."

"Here, let me help you," Lulu said. "Lean on me. We're almost there, can you make it."

"I can make it. I'm sorry Lulu," Kristina said sobbing.

"Krissy, it's not your fault. We're both exhausted. Let's get you to the other side and I will try to look at your ankle."

As Lulu sat Kristina down under a tree, she heard voices in the distance.

"Shhh, be quite," Lulu said as she looked around. If I give you a boost do you think you can pull yourself up in this tree?"

"Yeah, but why? What are you going to do?" a confused Kristina asked.

"Look Krissy. I want you to climb in this tree. With any luck, I'm going to lead them away from us. We can't outrun them so we are going to have to outsmart them hopefully. Luckily there hasn't been a lot of snow since those woods were so thick but we just left a lot of foot prints in that clearing. Come on. I know you're ankle hurts but you've got to do this. I'll be back as soon as I can," Lulu said. "Don't get out of this tree for anything, ok."

About an hour later, Lulu came back to the clearing from the original way that she and Kristina went thru the first time. Making sure to step in the exact tracks they had left before, Lulu stopped under the tree that Kristina was in. "Krissy", Lulu whispered.

"Oh thank God your back. What did you do?" Kristina asked.

"I'll tell you in a little bit. I don't think I can pull myself up with my broke hand. Do you think you can get down and boost me up? I think I would have better luck pulling you back up, since you are so much lighter that I am," Lulu asked.

After getting settled in the tree, Lulu told Krissy what she did. "After I left, I circled around to where we came to the clearing. I made sure I stepped in the exact same tracks we left. Hopefully they will think we went off that way and not realize that I double back on them. How's your ankle? I know your shoe is probably tight but if we take it off. I don't think we will get it back on."

"It's swollen but I think I just twisted it. I don't think it's broke, it's not nearly as painful as it was," Krissy replied. "It's getting cold Lulu."

"I know Krissy. I thought we would be at the road by now. Lean back on me and we can use our body heat to stay warm. Don't worry, we will be out of hear by tomorrow," Lulu told her trying to keep the panic out of her voice.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What's up Lucky," Dante said as he picked his cell phone up.

"Where are you," Lucky asked his partner?

"I'm at your old house. Why," Dante asked?

"I need to talk to you, I'll be over there in just a little while," Lucky told him.

Dante knew he should get up and turn the lights on for Lucky. He had driven straight to Lucky's old house and arrived just as the painter's were leaving. He had been sitting in the dark for hours, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Lulu was dead. That she had actually been in that warehouse when it had blown up. Hearing a knock on the door, he got up to let his partner in.

"Hey man, is there anymore news," he asked as he let Lucky in?

"Shaking his head no" Lucky said, "I just left my Mom's. Dad and I told her about Lulu. She wants to have a memorial for Lulu tomorrow at 11," Lucky informed his shocked partner.

"What, a memorial tomorrow," a stunned Dante asked?

"Dante, I'm afraid if we don't do this soon, it might be too late. This might just set her off into another catatonic state again," Lucky informed him. "I know you don't want to believe that Lulu is dead, I don't either, but we have to look at the evidence here. I've got to go; I've got to tell a few more people. I'll see you tomorrow," Lucky said as he hugged his partner.

Dante was shell shocked, a memorial tomorrow. Turning off the lights again, he made his way over to the couch. With tears streaming down his face, he realized, no one even knew that Lulu was pregnant. With his thoughts running amok in his head, he wondered, do I tell them? The one thing he did know was that he would be turning in his badge at the PCPD. He would have his own revenge on Antonio Rivera.

Knock, knock, knock, …. Knock, knock, knock, woke Dante from his stupor. Knock, knock, knock,… I'm coming he yelled. Knock, knock…. What, he said as he opened the door. "What do you want Ma," Dante said as he realized who was at the door.

"Oh honey, I just heard, why didn't you call me," Olivia asked as she hugged her son. "You look awful," she said as she pulled back. "I know this is not easy for you but why aren't you ready?"

"I don't know that I'm going Ma. If I go to that memorial, that is admitting that Lulu is dead. I know in my heart that they aren't dead. I would feel it in my heart," Dante said as he turned to walk back to the couch.

"What do you mean by them," Olivia asked as she sat on the couch beside her son?

"Lulu's pregnant Ma. She didn't want to tell anyone until she told me. We had just had a doctor's appointment the day she was kidnapped. We're going to have twins, a boy and a girl. No one knows but you," Dante informed his astonished mother.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I know you are devastated, but if Lulu really is dead, then you need some closure. You're a grown man and can make you own decision, but I think you will one day regret not going," Olivia told her son. "I admire the man you have become and I will accept and stand behind any decision you make," she said as she hugged her son and stood to leave.

"Thanks Ma. I love you, but this doesn't absolve you from telling me about Sonny," Dante informed Olivia. "We will talk about that later."

_Meanwhile Lulu and Kristina_

Shhh.. I hear something, be really still," Lulu whispered as she hugged Krissy closer to her.

"Hey, there are footprints over here" a male voice said as Lulu and Krissy looked down on three men.

"They are all over the place; we are never going to find anything now. It's too dark to see anything. Some go off this way, let's go," another voice said.

"This is your fault Juan, if it wasn't for you, we would be back at the house. I would hate to be you when we get back to Rivera," Julio said.

Hours later Lulu quietly shook Kristina awake, "Krissy, we have to go. It's after midnight."

"Lulu, I'm so cold and my ankle is throbbing. I don't know that I can walk on it," murmured Kristina.

"Come on, once we get walking we will warm up. We have to find that road today; we can't make it out here another night. Not in this weather," Lulu said as she pushed Kristina forward.

Lulu had found a large tree branch that served as a cane for Krissy but it was still slow going. She knew they had to find that road and soon. Lulu knew both of them were getting dehydrated even though they had been eating snow. "Oh," Lulu said as she dropped to her knees in the snow grabbing her stomach.

"Lulu, are you alright," Kristina worriedly asked?

"I'm ok. It was just a sharp pain, like a jab. I wasn't expecting it. I need to rest just a little bit," Lulu told the frightened teenager. "How are you holding up," Lulu asked?

"I'm alright. I can't feel my foot. If it wasn't for the stick you found, I don't think I could go on," Kristina told her. "Do you hear that Lulu, it sounds like a car," Kristina asked as she took off trying to run.

"Krissy no," Lulu yelled as she got up and lunged at Kristina and tackled her in the snow.

Crying, Kristina asked, "Why did you do that, Lulu they could have help us."

"We can't take the chance. It might have been Rivera. We don't know where we are much less where they are," Lulu told the sobbing girl as she hugged her. "We know we are by a road now. All we have to do now is find a house or a car. Come on let's go. We've almost made it."

It was a little after daylight when Lulu thought she saw a building in the distance. "Krissy, do you see that, it's some kind of building up ahead. Come on we've almost made. Just a little further," Lulu told the exhausted girl.

"It's some type of convenience store," Lulu said from the edge of the wooded area. "There are a couple of cars there. Hopefully someone left their keys in the ignition. Ready?"

"Let's go. I'm ready to go home," Krissy said.

"Check to see if that one is unlocked, while I check this one," Lulu told Krissy.

"It's locked," a dejected Krissy told her.

"This one is open, get in the passenger seat. Damn, no keys," Lulu said as she leaned under the dash. "Krissy can you take these two wires and wire them together for me. I can't do it one handed. Ok, let's see if this is going to work," Lulu said as she tried to start the car.

"Lulu you did it," Kristina yelled as the car started.

"Let's get out of here," Lulu said ecstatically.


	18. Chapter 18

NWszolek2010, angelgirl375, Lante4ever, softballgal13, SomethingSpecial 727, jenny crum, thank you for commenting on Chapter 17. Thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing. SomethingSpecial thanks for your extra kick to get me going again.

Sorry for the short chapter. This is just filler and it didn't turn out like I wanted but oh well here it is. I have a snow day tomorrow so I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks again to everyone for continuing to read and review.

Chapter 18

Lulu flung rocks and gravel as she peeled out of the parking lot.

"You did it, Lulu. You got us out of this mess," Kristina ecstatically said.

"We're not out of the woods yet Krissy. Here grab the wheel while I put on this cap," Lulu said. "If we see a car, you duck and maybe it will look like a guy driving.

"They could still find us then," a scared Krissy asked?

"There is always that possibility Krissy, but I'm going to do my best to get us back home," Lulu said. "See if there is anything in the back that we might be able to use. Hopefully this heater will start working soon, I'm still freezing and my hand is numb too. How are you feeling?

"My foot is frozen and swollen about ten sizes bigger but I'll make it," Krissy said. "Lulu," Kristina said as she turned around with a newspaper in her hand. "We need to get to Port Charles as fast as we can."

"Why, what's the matter," Lulu looked at her puzzled.

"It's a special addition of the paper," Kristina said, "Everyone thinks you're dead.

Stunned, Lulu could only look at Kristina. "They think I'm dead," a shocked Lulu asked?

"It says that you died in a warehouse explosion. That there was a live feed sent to the PCPD and it showed the building exploding with you in it. They are having a memorial service today at 11 o'clock.

"We have to get there before 11," Lulu stated as she mashed on the accelerator.

_Meanwhile in Port Charles_

"Spinelli, do you have anything yet," Jason asked as he walked into the penthouse.

"Just the usual stuff Stone Cold; drug trafficking, prostitution. Nothing to tie Rivera to Port Charles, he could be anywhere.

"We need to find this guy Spinelli before Kristina ends up the same as Lulu," Jason yelled. "We have one day left.

"The Jackell is doing everything in his power to find the killer of the Original Blonde One," Spinelli said, "the blonde one was the first to offer friendship to the Jackell and he must be punished."

"Just do what you have to do Spinelli to find something, Lulu's memorial is at 11 today," Jason said as he left the penthouse.

Dante was still sitting on the couch and hour after his mother had left. He had taken a shower to clear his head and was now staring at a picture of Lulu.

"_I know you and our babies are not dead. I would feel it in my heart if you were, Dante silently told the picture. If I go to that memorial service, that's like admitting you are gone, but if I don't, can I live with myself. I will promise you one thing; I will have my revenge on Antonio Rivera. I've already written out my letter of resignation to the PCPD. I won't rest until he is dead". _

Putting the picture down, Dante got up to get dressed for the memorial.

The clock on the car radio said 10:50 as Lulu and Kristina passed the city limits sign of Port Charles.

"Lulu, are we going to make it in time," a concerned Kristina asked.

"I don't know, Kristina. I hope so," Lulu said. "I hate that everyone is going through this, especially my Mom. This could be what sets her back into her catatonic state. I was so happy when she showed up. I had just found out I was pregnant and was looking forward to her being here. No one even knows I'm pregnant except for Dante and now you. We had just been to a Doctor's appointment before Rivera grabbed me from the Haunted Star. My Mom has been through so much. I want her to be here to see Dante and I get married and have kids. I just hope none of Rivera's men are hanging around."

"Do you thing they could be waiting for us," a panicked Kristina asked?

"They could. I hope they think we are still lost in the woods. Damn, shit," Lulu said as the car gurgled and rolled to a stop.

"What's the matter," Krissy asked?

"We're out of gas. We are just a couple of blocks away, do you think you can make it," Lulu asked?

"I can make it, let's go," Kristina said as she smiled at Lulu.

_Memorial _

"Olivia, have you seen Dante," Lucky asked?

"I saw him earlier but he didn't want to come. He said it would be like admitting Lulu was really gone," Olivia said. "I know my son, he will be here. He might not like it but he will be here. I'll go check outside."

Dante was standing at the bottom of the steps staring at the front doors when they opened abruptly.

"Dante, everyone is waiting. Lucky was just asking where you were. Let's go in," Olivia said as she held out her hand to her son.

Dante's eyes welled with tears as he grabbed his Mother's hand and walked into the service.

"Family and friends," Lucky said hesitating, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Lesley Lu Spencer. Lulu as she was fondly called, celebrated life to the fullest. She was burst of…Lucky's voice trailed off as the doors flew open and two bedraggled women limping and dragging each other emerged through the door.

Lulu! Kristina! Everyone yelled as arms reached out to catch the girls as they collapsed on the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to Something Special, jenny crum, NWszolek, amblue, lante lover,pink ribbon, angelgirl, lante4ver for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 19

"Lulu, Kristina," Dante and Sonny yelled respectively as they reached for the girls.

"Kristina," Sonny said as he rushed to his daughter. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dad, I hurt my ankle. I don't know if it's broke or just twisted," Krissy replied.

"Robin, could you look at her," Sonny asked her.

"Lulu, oh Baby, I knew you weren't dead," Dante told her as he crushed her in his arms.

"My hand, don't touch it," Lulu cried.

"What," Dante asked as he turned her hand over? "Oh My Gosh, Lulu, Someone call an ambulance," Dante yelled in the utter confusion of the service.

"Dante, let me look at Lulu," Dr. Webber told the distraught young man.

"We need to get both of them to the hospital quick," Dr. Webber said.

"We can use my car and get to General Hospital faster than waiting for an ambulance," Sonny told Dante.

"Max, bring the car around," Sonny told his guard.

"Baby, it's going to be ok," Dante told Lulu as he picked her up being mindful of her hand and carrying her to Sonny limo.

_General Hospital_

"Dr. Niles, we have Lulu Spencer and Kristina Corinthos on their way in by private car," Epiphany told the orthopedic surgeon as she hung up the phone. "Dr. Webber said Kristina could possibly have a broken ankle and Lulu has a broke hand. They both could possible be hypothermic and have frostbite. Dr.s Webber, Drake and Scorpio are on their way also. I'll make sure we have two trauma rooms ready to go as soon as they get here," the head nurse told her.

"Where were they at," the surgeon asked the nurse?

"They were all at a memorial service for Lulu when the two girls showed up," the nurse told her.

"Nurse Johnson," Dante yelled as soon as her saw her.

"Bring her over here pointing to a gurney in the trauma room. We are ready for both of them," Epiphany stated.

Dante gently laid Lulu on the gurney as Epiphany covered her with warming blankets.

"You need to step out of the room, Mr. Falconari. We need to examine Ms. Spencer and you are in the way," the nurse told him. "Sir, you will either go sit in the waiting room yourself or I will sit you there myself. Which will it be? We have a job to do and you are making it more complicated," the head nurse told Dante. "I will come get you as soon as we know anything."

"Lulu's pregnant," Dante said as he reluctantly let go of Lulu.

"I understand. We will do our best to make sure she stays that way. Now you need to go," Nurse Johnson told Dante as Dr. Webber and Dr. Niles came in.

"Dante, it's ok. I'm going to be fine. Epiphany will come get you as soon as she can," Lulu reassured him. "Go check on Kristina for me please."

"I'll be right outside, baby, I love you," Dante told her.

I love you too," Lulu told him. "Go."

As Kristina lay shaking in her warming blanket, Dr. Scorpio was examining the young girl.

"Kristina, are you hurt anywhere other than your ankle," Robin asked her as she as she got to her ankle.

"Shaking her head no, Krissy replied, "just scratches and bruises. I'm worried about Lulu. She tried to keep me warm last night. Her hand has been broke for a long time. Can you fix it? And then there are the bab, Krissy trailed off."

"Then there is what," Robin asked?

"Nothing, I'm really worried about her. Can you find out how she is, please Dr. Scorpio," Krissy asked the Doctor.

"I'll find out. We are going to get you started on some fluids, treat your frostbite, and then send you up for some x rays. When you come back down, I'll let you know how Lulu is doing," Robin told the scared girl.

Agitated, Krissy said, "Please, Robin, can you tell me now. I have to know that she is alright."

"It's ok. I'll find out while Elizabeth gets you started on your IV," Robin told the worried girl as she walked out of the trauma room.

"Robin how is Kristina? " Sonny asked as he and Alexis cornered her as soon as she came out of the room.

"She is hypothermic, has some frostbite on her fingers, toes and face. That is very minimal. I don't see a problem with that. We are slowly raising her body temperature for the hypothermia. She has some cuts and bruises on her face but those will heal. I'm really worried about the ankle, it's really swollen but we will send her up for x ray in just a little bit to see if it's broken. She is really worried about Lulu. I told her I would check on her and let her know. As soon as Elizabeth gets the IV going, you can both go in a see her for a little while," Robin told her longtime friends.

Lulu, we need to get you examined," Dr. Webber told her. "This is Dr. Niles; she is an orthopedic surgeon and is going to be looking at your hand. Now are you hurt anywhere other than that?

"I've had some cramping. I'm pregnant with twins. Other than that, I'm fine," Lulu told them.

Nurse Johnson can you page Dr. Lee," Dr. Webber asked her as she was finishing up with the IV.

"On my way and I will see how Kristina is doing for you," Epiphany told Lulu.

"Thank you Epiphany," Lulu said. If you could reassure Dante that I'm fine; I would appreciate it,"

"Now it looks like you have some frostbite on your toes, hands and face. You are also hypothermic so we will gradually be warming your body temperature back to normal. As soon as you stabilize a bit more then we will send you up for an x ray on your hand. I want to wait to see what Dr. Lee says before we do that. We have it stabilized for the time being but I want to get it x rayed as soon as possible," Dr. Webber told the disheveled young woman. "I will send Dante in until Dr. Lee arrives. She should be here soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Elizabeth, I don't see Epiphany, could you start an IV on Kristina, and then come get Sonny and Alexis," Robin asked. "Kristina is going to be fine," Robin assured Kristina's parents. "I'll be right back. I promised Kristina I would check on Lulu, she seemed awfully worried about her."

Epiphany came out of Lulu's room and told Dante he could go in for a little while.

"Why does he get to go in? He's not family," Luke asked Epiphany.

"Lulu asked for him, Mr. Spencer. You will all get your turn Nurse Johnson informed Lulu's family as Dr. Lee went into the cubicle.

"Why is Dr. Lee going in to see Lulu? Luke do you think she was raped," Tracy whispered.

"Steve how is Lulu,' Laura asked as Dr. Webber came out of Lulu's treatment room into the nurse's station.

"Lulu has a broken hand, has some frost bite on her face, hands and feet. She is also hypothermic and dehydrated. We have her in warming blankets and treating the frost bite and treating the dehydration. Dr. Niles will be treating her hand. After we get her better stabilized, we will send her up for X ray," Dr. Webber told Lulu's family.

"Why did Dr. Lee go in there," Luke asked.

"Luke that is all I can tell you right now. I don't know anything else. I'm sure Lulu will see all of you as soon as possible. In the meantime, just know that everything is being done to treat Lulu," Dr. Webber informed everyone.

"Lulu, tell me what is going on. What symptoms are you having," Dr. Lee asked as Dante came into the cubicle.

"I've just been having some cramping, are my babies going to be all right, Dr. Lee," a shaken Lulu asked as she grabbed Dante's hand.

"That's what we are going to find out. Dr. Lee assured them. "The cramping could be due to the dehydration. When was the last time you ate," Dr. Lee asked as she proceeded with the sonogram.

"I think sometime yesterday," Lulu answered looking at the sonogram machine eagerly.

"It's going to be alright Lulu," Dante assured her, kissing her on the forehead.

Dante and Lulu both looked at each other with tears streaming down their faces, as they heard the swoosh; swoosh of their baby's heartbeat.

"There is one, now lets see if we can find the other one," Dr. Lee said. Swoosh, swoosh, "and there is the other one," Dr. Lee happily told the expectant parents. "Lulu, right now, everything is good. I want to keep you hooked up to a fetal monitor so we can monitor the heartbeats. The cramping probably came from being dehydrated and hungry.

"I could eat a cheese burger, fries and a chocolate shake from Kelly's," Lulu said as she looked at Dante.

"I'll get someone to get it for you," Dante told her, "but I'm not leaving your side. Dr. Lee, Dante said, as she started out the room, "is that alright for Lulu to eat?

"I don't see any problem with that, I would wait until Lulu gets settle in a room first. I'll go get Dr. Webber. I'm sure he is ready to send Lulu up to x ray," Dr. Lee told them.

"Oh Dante, I can't believe our babies are both ok. I was so scared something was going to happen to them when I started cramping," Lulu told him as she hugged Dante to her.

"Lulu," Robin said as she walked in to the cubicle, "Kristina wanted me to check on you." Seeing the fetal monitor, Robin said, "I see now why she was so worried, congratulations.

"Thank you. How is Krissy's ankle Robin. I know she twisted it pretty bad. Is it broken," Lulu asked her.

"They are getting ready to take her to x ray. It's pretty swollen but I hope it's just a bad twist. What did Dr. Lee say? Kristina was really concerned for you," Robin asked as she checked Lulu's vitals.

"Dr. Lee said the twins are doing good, considering everything that has happened," Lulu said as she moved her hand over her stomach. "She thinks the cramping was just due to being hungry and dehydrated."

"Twins, wow. I don't know much about the Falconari's," Robin said as she looked at Dante, "but with you being an undercover cop and the Spencer gene for trouble, I think you're going to have your hands full," Robin said laughing.

"I can't wait for the challenge," Dante said as he squeezed Lulu's hand.

"Well, I will go tell Kristina you are doing well," Robin said.

Looking at Lulu, Dante said, "Since Kristina knows do you think we should tell everyone else?" I slipped up before the memorial and told my Ma.

Shaking her head, "I want to tell everyone, can you go get them," Lulu said as Dr. Webber and Dr. Niles came back in.

"Is it alright for everyone to come in here for a minute, Dr. Webber," Dante asked him?

"I don't see why not," Steve said.

"I'll be right back baby, Dante said as he kissed Lulu.

"How's Lulu," Tracy demanded as Dante came out of the cubicle. "No one is telling us anything," she said.

"Lulu is fine, in fact she wants to see all of you before she goes up to x ray," Dante told her family as he turned to go back to Lulu.

"Lulu, honey, I'm so glad you are alive," Laura stated as she hugged her daughter.

"Cupcake, you know you're not supposed to scare your old man like this," as Luke walked to the other side of the bed. Kissing her forehead, Luke asked, "Are you really alright?"

"I'm fine Dad," Lulu said as she reached for Dante. "In fact, we are better than fine," she said as she smiled at her mother. Grabbing her Mother's hand with her other one Lulu, said, "Dante and I are going to have twins.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Twins! My cupcake is having a baby," Luke said as he slid to the floor.

"Dad," Lulu screamed as Dante caught her father and laid him on the floor.

Dr. Webber rushed around the bed grabbing some smelling salts from a drawer. "Luke, can you hear me," Steve asked as passed the salts under his nose.

"What happened," Luke asked, as Steve helped him sit up.

"Dad, you fainted when I told you Dante and I are having twins. Are you alright," Lulu asked?

"Twins, well," Luke said looking up at Dante, "you kind of put the cart before the horse didn't you.

"Lulu and I are planning on get married. I mean, with your permission Mr. Spencer," Dante said sheepishly.

"I think it's a little late to be asking permission now, don't you think," Luke said as he got up off the floor. "Question is when is the wedding?

"That question can be answered later, we need to get Lulu up to X ray," Dr. Niles said.

"I'm coming too," Dante stated.

"We are just going upstairs, Mr. Falconari," Dr. Niles stated.

"I'm not letting Lulu out of my sight, she was just kidnapped Dr. Niles. I will stay in the hallway, but I'm coming," Dante argued.

"Then let's go. The sooner we get Lulu's hand x rayed, the sooner we will know a treatment," Dr. Niles said.

"We will see you when you get back. I'm so happy for you," Laura said as she hugged her daughter.

"Lulu, you know I only want the best for you," Tracy said as she hugged Lulu also.

Laura, Luke and Tracy were waiting by the nurse's desk when Kristina, Sonny and Alexis came back from x-ray.

"How is Kristina," Luke asked Sonny as his daughter was wheeled back into her cubicle.

"She is dehydrated, frostbitten and hungry. Luckily her ankle is only badly sprained, torn ligaments, nothing broken," Sonny said. "It could have been so much worse. How is Lulu?"

"The same, my friend, they are taking her up to X ray now for her hand," Luke said. "And you are right, it could have been much worse."

"I'm glad Lulu is alright. I will have round the clock protection for both of them. No one with get to Lulu again," Sonny assured them as he turned toward Kristina's cubicle.

"Sonny," Luke quietly said, "There is one other thing you need to know."

Confused Sonny said, "What, I thought you said Lulu was alright?"

"Lulu is fine." Luke said just Olivia was walking up. "I just thought you might want to know that you are going to be a grandfather. Lulu just told us that she and Dante are having twins."

"Grandfather," Sonny said as a grin spread across his face. "Wow that is going to take some getting used to. It's just now sinking in that Dante is my son." Seeing Olivia, Sonny asked, "Did you know about this? You don't seem surprised. "

"Dante let is slip before the memorial," Olivia said, "He never wavered on his conviction that Lulu was still alive. He said that Lulu found out she was pregnant before he went into hiding. He had just found out. They had just left a doctor's appointment when Lulu was kidnapped. They were waiting on things to settle down before they told everyone. My son really loves your daughter Mr. Spencer. "

"It's Luke," he told Olivia.

"Well here they come," Laura said as Lulu and her entourage got off the elevator.

"How is Lulu's hand", a concerned Tracy asked.

"Lulu's hand is crushed. There is not a lot you can do with this type of injury," Dr. Niles told the group. "I've set the fingers as much as possible and Lulu's hand will be in a brace, but with extensive physical therapy, Lulu should regain full motion of her hand. Now, we need to let my patient get some rest," Dr. Niles said as she motioned to the orderly to take Lulu into her cubicle.

"Ma, where did you run off to earlier," Dante asked Olivia as he watched the orderly settled Lulu in the cubicle.

"I thought you might want to get out of that suit. I brought you some clothes," Olivia said holding up the sack she had in her hand.

"Thanks Ma," Dante said as he took the sack from Olivia. "I appreciate it."

"Dante, Luke told me about Lulu's pregnancy, I can't tell you how happy that makes me," Sonny told his son. "I'm looking forward to getting to know my son and grand children. If there is anything either of you need, please let me know."

"The only thing you can help me with is finding Rivera. If you find him before the police, I would like to be there. Other than that, I want nothing from you," Dante told Sonny as he walked off.

"It will take time Sonny, this is still new for everyone," Luke told his longtime friend.

"Lulu, I think we can get you into a room now, your body temperature is almost normal and your vitals are looking a lot better," Dr. Webber told her as he walked in behind Dante. "We are going to keep the fetal monitors in place and monitor it through out the night and also the warming blankets. I have you on a safe dose of pain medication. I want you to let me know if it's not controlling your pain, especially now that your body temperature in coming up. Hopefully now that you are in the brace, the pain will lessen somewhat. Do either of you have any questions?"

"When I can eat and when can I have a shower," Lulu asked laughingly. "Seriously, are our babies going to be alright?"

"You can have something to eat as soon as you get in your room and the shower, maybe tomorrow. As far as your babies, everything looks good at this time. We will know more tomorrow," Steve assured the couple as he turned to leave.

"Dr. Webber, could you put Kristina in the same room. I really need to see for myself that she is going to be alright. Just for tonight," Lulu asked the Doctor.

"You both have been through a terrible ordeal and you both need your rest, but I will allow it just for tonight," Steve told her. "I'll tell Epiphany."

Lulu had only been in her room as few minutes before Ethan stuck his head in the door saying, "I'm making a Kelly's run. What would you like?"

"I want a cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate shake, extra large," Lulu told her brother.

"I'll take the same," Dante said.

"Make that three," Krissy said as Epiphany wheeled her into the room.

"I'll be back in a little while, are you sure that's it," Ethan asked the trio.

"We're sure, thanks man," Dante said as he shook Ethan's hand.

"Krissy are you sure you are ok," a concerned Lulu asked.

"I have some torn ligaments in my ankle and have to wear a brace for a couple of months but they said I would make a full recovery. Looking at her new found brother, Krissy said, "You know if it wasn't for Lulu I would probably be dead. She was awesome getting us away form there. She could probably teach you a thing or two about hotwiring a car."

"Hot wiring a car," Dante said with eyebrows raised, "I can't wait to hear this" as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Well you are going to have to wait until Ethan gets back. I'm starving and our children need nourishment," Lulu told him.


End file.
